I refuse to surrender
by ZuXy.Q
Summary: Leah was no genetic dead end. Quite the contrary it was her destiny to bring the salvation to life. The man that would lead them to victory, to the destruction of the Volturi. The man that would end this war. AU
1. Consumation

**Disclaimer:_ I own nothing_**

**Summary:Leah was no genetic dead end. Quite the contrary it was her destiny to bring the salvation to life. The man that would lead them to victory, to the destruction of the Volturi. The man that would end this war. AU**

**A/N:CAN'T HELP IT. ANOTHER LEAH FIC.**

* * *

_**I REFUSE TO SURRENDER**_

* * *

**I. Consumation**

* * *

Everything is yellow, golden rays of sunlight, the dry land. She barely remembers the humidity now. When they were little Sam and her would go and sit on the cliffs, regardless that they were not allowed to. Leah has always defied the authority whether it was her parents, or who ever dared to cross her path and attempted to tame her. Sam on the other hand has a high regard for the rules, he's all about decorum, traditions and respect. Luckily for him, Leah holds a power over him no one else does, he loves her. And he would follow her to the end of the world if she asked him to, which is why she has been playing with the idea for weeks now. She wants to go back, to the place where they were born, to the place that's starting to fade in their minds. She closes her eyes and imagines the breeze of the ocean filling her nostrils, the cold wind blowing against their skin, her hair flowing freely, and the never ending rain of that beautiful place. But most of all she dreams about _Sam with he_r in that magical place. The place she used to call home.

Sam pulls her hair back into a messy bun, trying to clean the drops of sweat from her neck. He kisses her shoulder affectionately and lets out a breath before speaking. After all he asked her to meet her here.

"The change is coming. They're holding the ceremony tonight" Sam finally utters the words she's been terrified to hear. Her eyes fly open, and she stares back at him, praying she misheard him. An internal battle breaks inside of her. She knows Sam like the back of the palm, and she knows he's determined, and embraced the whole destiny crap thing. They both knew it was a matter of time now. He's been growing at a steady rate, his temperature kept elevating on a daily basis, and the feeling of desperation settled in her weeks ago when their allies finally moved back.

"No, no, this… Sam no!" She pulls away from her touch, standing up, and looking all around. Expecting to find something , but aware that they're surrounded by miles of dry and dying nothingness..

"We don't have much time, they must be announcing it as we speak"Sam explains her. Leah however feels like screaming and murderous thoughts invade her mine. The Cullens. Leah hates them if she just met them.

The Cullen Family, renegades, a coven of leeches defying the reigning royal vampire family, the Volturi. They feed of animals not humans, that's what makes them their allies. Leah almost spits in her mouth everytime she hears her father using that word. They have hid in their lands at times, securing the future of her people as well. Quiletes are one of the few human tribes that have outlived the extermination the Volturi started three hundred years ago. Thanks to their spells, and the magic they posses, they have survived this war for centuries now. Moving and changing location constantly, fighting at times or simply hiding. _They have made it_. However with no vampires close to their people, almost fifty years have gone by without having one single shape shifter. Worried about the future, and the lacking protection and security the werewolves obviously provide. The council thought it appropriate to call the Cullens offering them to live in their lands once again in exchange of the triggering of the young warriors into full shape shifters.

Sam being the eldest of and a direct descendant from the last wolf pack, was always expected to change first.

"Everything will be okay" Sam assures her when the tears, and shaking envelop her body sending her into a complete hysterical outburst. They have prepared him to be a warrior, Leah holds no fear for the transformation, but for the parting that looms above their heads. The quiletes are no monarchy, but they have hierarchy. And Leah is not supposed to end up with Sam. Billy Black, Joshua Uley, Quil Ateara and her father have a personal unspoken agenda. Sam was meant to marry one of the Black twins. Rachel or Rebecca. And she was supposed to be with Jacob, the chief's only son. Her father has indulged her, letting her be with Sam for the time sake, but she knows he'll probably change his mind once the transformation occurs. She has pointed this many times to the man holding her tightly, but each one of them Sam has assured it won't happen.

She finds little comfort in the fact that Jacob seems to love another one as deeply as she loves Sam, but she knows that if it came to it, none of it will matter to her father or his. However Sam puts all their faith in _imprinting, _the magical love bond that emerges when the wolf looks at her soul mate for the first time after the transformation. Sam feels no doubt, their love is of the truest and greatest kind, and that imprinting will confirm it when the time comes. Leah wants to believe and deposit all her confidence in that phenomenon. But she's not naïve, she knows there's a slim chance, he doesn't imprint. Yet, the thought of being with anyone else other than him is unbearable, and Leah doesn't want to risk ir or take any chances.

He doesn't let her go until her sobs turn into shaky and altered breathing. She starts to feel dehydrated from the sun, Sam's heat and the overpowering crying she just experienced. A black raven flies by, and Leah takes it as a bad omen, she knows this is now or never "Marry me" she whispers not looking into his eyes, afraid her determination will crumble, if subjected to his gaze.

"Lee lee, of course I will, you'll see. Everything will work out. "Sam says scooping her into his arms again, and burying his nose, in her silky curls.

"Marry me. Marry me today"Leah takes her chance and everything starts coming out of her mouth, as if she had actually planned it "Marry me before leaving, and then no one will break us apart. Matrimony is a sacred union, and you promised me forever Sam."

"Leah you know is against tribal law, I can't marry you without the consent of your parents. The marriage would be worthless, it would make no difference to them"Sam replies her, pleading her with his eyes to stop the crazyness.

"Then let's run away from here. We could go to La Push. They'll never find us. And you don't have to phase, we can leave all this non sense behind."Leah declares, picturing a different future, where there are no responsabilities or honor. Just Sam and her.

"You know we can't"The sadness in his voice, lets her know she's fighting a lost battle. Indeed it's too late, he won't turn his back on their people. His father would be so proud of him, unlike her own who would probably be ashamed of her outburst. "We can Sam, we're not kids can go somewhere else, I don't care"

"Lee I love you. But running away is not the solution"Her determination means nothing, it's useless and pointless if Sam doesn't follow. Maybe she was wrong, maybe he wouldn't follow her to the end of the she loves him more, and that just adds another thorn to her side. Sam knows better than to force the words out, he waits in silence for her to move or speak. He can't bid farewell without the fervent promise of her love to him.

Leah opts to keep herself silent and ponders of the impending future laying ahead of them. She swore to her mother, she would keep herself pure until marriage. But somehow consumation is all she can think of as a worthy promise of love. What else than giving each other. And at least this way she'll be his completely

They walk in silence, side by side without touching. She leads him into the dungeons of this medieval castle they reside in. They walk for several minutes, and turn right and left several times. Sam has never been here, but its not in the least surprised Leah knows her way around. Finally she comes to an abrupt stop. The door is small, but the room is not. The contrast between the dark hallway they were just in and the brightness of this place if astounding. Everything is white , and Sam notices immediately that there must be some kind of spell.

Before he can ask what is this place, Leah is already in the middle of the room, smiling from head to toe. Because the smile it's in her eyes, the light blush, the cascading hair, and her open frame. She pushes one of the sleeves off her shoulder. And the redness becomes more pronounced in her features. Her other hand reaches for the other sleeve but Sam stops her "No, no, no. Come over here and let me do that" the voice's almost one of a stranger.

As though mesmerized, Leah walks towards him, her frame quivering slightly, the pounding of her heart like music to his ears. "I love you" he says as he slowly pushes the other sleeve. He tugs at the lace holding the dresss, and in less than a second, drops from her waist and it's on the floor. Leah lifts her feet carefully stepping out of the dress. Her breasts are securely wrapped in white linen as well as her thighs.

Leah's trembling hand reaches for the cord on Sam's pants. He places his hand over hers guiding her. Together they undress each other until, they have bared themselves before each other's eyes. They stand in the middle of the room, Sam's gaze never faltering from hers. Neither has ever done this, and they both know little of it, but they go with their instinct.

"I don't want to lose you"Leah moans softly

"Never. Do you hear me?" Sam says, his dark eyes penetrating into hers. "You will never lose me"Leah bits her lip when Sam reaches for her breast. "I love you Sam...I"

"Shh," He whispers into her ear as he pulls her close to kisses her shoulder and up her neck to her ear. "I worship you."Leah lets go of all thoughts of why she is doing this and what is going to happen after. She moans a little louder and presses herself against Sam's naked flesh. He pulls her hair back from her face and kisses her down her jaw. He lingers for a moment in her mouth. Naked pressed against this man, she's known and loved forever, she's never felt more comfortable and secure in her life. There's no shame or vulnerability, instead she feels herself opening on a whole new level and putting all her trust on _this_, as though it was meant to happen.

They finally make it to the bed. And with every kiss and caress, Leah feels the need to scream her love for him, but she finds herself silenced by the weight of his intense stare. "Lee" her name rolls of his tongue. His lips touch her softly before moving a bit closer and kissing her lightly. She craves more, but he pulls away and wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. His mouth, by her ear, begins to move and whisper softly words of love and adoration. His hand runs over her back. His whole body is pressed against her, she moves when she feels the hardness pressing into her side, wanting desperately to melt with him into _one _soul

Leah gasps loudly when she feels him enter and move inside her. At first it's slow, gentle , delicate, as if she were a procelain doll. but with each thrust Sam gains momentum. Leah screams his name, digging her finger into his back and through his hair. Her body tenses up and then is released as she comes, feeling Sam give a few last strokes as he does too.

"You are my world. I love you Sam Uley, always and forever" those are the last words Leah breathes before they both collapse. He pulls out, and gives her a half smile, resting his hand on her heaving chest just above her even if Leah can't hear it. Sam can, their hearts are beating at the same exact pace.

* * *

"Where have you been?"Rachel yells at her when Leah comes into the room with tangled hair, and flushed skin.

"You didn't"Bella laughs. Leah is not perturbed by her friends remarks and sits in her vanity table reaching for the brush and lightening up the room with the brightest smile that has ever graced her face. Rebecca ignores the giggling of the two girls, and stands behind her friend, taking her silky curls in her hand to start braiding them. She pulls a strand of hair too strongly, and Leah gasps in pain.

"You shouldn't have"Rebecca says in a serene voice. A slight flash of jealousy crosses her eyes, but Leah pretends not to notice. Rebecca and Rachel are Sam's age, a year older than Leah, and like her submitted to the wishes and commands of their father, the Head and chief of the tribe. Billy Black.

"It will only make it worse, you know what this means, what will happen to Sam when they find out." The pain in her voice breaks Leah's bubble of fleeting elation."Leah how could you be so stupid.."

"It can't be that bad"Bella intervenes softly "Jake and I.."and it's Rachel who doesn't let her finish.

"Bella you are not the daughter of an Elder, or quilete for that matter. It's different because..."

"Stop coating it for her. Open your eyes Isabella. You won't marry my brother"Rebecca finishes. And Bella's face breaks. Leah wants to hit Rebecca for being so raw and such a bitch, but she knows the truth her words carry.

"Jacob loves you, and if it was up to him, he would marry you"Rachel adds a bit more softly "But they will never let him" A sob escapes their pale friend, and Rachel is there hugging her. Leah is cleaning her own tears. Her mother made her promise to save herself for a reson, if Sam doesn't imprint on her when he comes back and they find out, she will be the disgrace of her family and Sam will have to pay for taking her innnocence.

Rebecca knows, she's been in Leah's shoes, like Leah she fell for the wrong guy. But in her case it was worse. His name was Michael, he had the bluest eyes, Leah had ever seen, and he was not quilete, he was like Bella pale skinned living under the protection of the quilete. When they were discovered,he was banished from their lands, and probably ended up as a vampire's meal. Rebecca earned her father's forgiveness, and accepted an arranged marriage to Embry Calll, the bastard son of Joshua Uley. No other quilete would take her after Michael.

They stayed silent,Rachel trying to comfort a breaking Bella. And Rebecca finishing up a teary Leah. Two white gowns, a silver one and blue one were brought by Leah's cousin Emily. Rachel and Leah were dressed in white, for the ceremony, the elder's virgin daughters. Rebecca was forced to wear silver, a symbol of her engagement. And Bella not quilete was obliged to dress in blue like Emily.

Sue Clearwater came into the room moments after, with little Claire on her arms. "Girls our guests are here,Emily take Claire"Sue said dropping the baby on the young girl's arm. Sue had taken the child under her care like she had done so long ago with Emily and Evelyn.

Leah pitied her cousin sometimes. The reason why they had moved from La Push ten years ago to this dessert like place, was the attack to the Makah people, luckily Emily and Evelyn had been at La Push. But now not only was Emily an orphan but Evelyn had died giving birth to Claire. Emily would probably never get married. Sue had practically turned Emily into Leah's lady in waiting, and Claire complicated things for her. She was not quilete so she didn't even receive the same treatment from the rest of the people like Leah did. Sure she was pretty but nowhere near was beautiful as Leah. It made Leah feel sometimes guilty. Many times she had fought with her mother about it, but like everything else in this forsaken rule ridden tribe it was useless to defy what was stablished. Leah smiled at her cousin ignoring Rebeccas stern look, taking Claire form Emily's hands.

Bella was already composed and was tying the laces on Rachel's dress. Sue like the perfectionist she was, moved Bella aside and finished it herself. Leah tried to concentrate on the adorable girl in her ams, she was cooing and speaking kind words to the girl, when Claire was abruptly taken from her arms by her mother.

"Emily _take Claire"_Sue said for a second time. Emily smiled softly at Leah and left the room with the baby. Bella followed after Emily. Sue gave them final instructions and left the room.

"Do you think they'll find out"Leah finally asked, the fear and horro settling in the pit of her stomach.

"Your mother would've noticed something was off..."

"But she didnt" Rachel said happily "You just need to be careful"

"No!!"Rebecca censored "You can't do it again Leah. I mean it, If you really love Sam, you'll let him go at least for now." Rebeca was saying what Leah had asked herself earlier today.

Did she love him enough to let him go?

...

...

...

Yes. _If it was necesary._

_._

_._

_._

But was she willing to surrender when he didn't want to leave??

...

...

...

_**No.**_

* * *

**it's okay if you think this is insane or a ridiculous universe. everybody's entitled to their opinion. **

_**a/N: Okay to clear a few things up, this is Blackwater it's just going to take some time to get there.**_

_**In this world the volturi control everything. they have exterminated most of the human civilizations. they only keeps humans as slaves and breed them to feed of them. the quiletes along with other small groups of resistance live in hiding. Obviously in this fic quiletes have more powers than just shape shifting, and they will be revealed as the fic progresses lol.**_

_**the quilete's current land is not only populated by quiletes they have picked up other people along the way,(i.e. charlies, bella emily, etc) and well the cullens have been on and off their land. They have even fought together, so in this fic, quiletes are not prejudiced or raised to hate them. Well at least most of them don't, Leah well she's the exception.**_

_**anyway's i have an outline but I have absolutely no idea how many chapters will this fic take me or how soon i can update...i have 3 other fics going on,....so yeah i just couldn't help myself and post this crazy fic.**_


	2. Resemblance

**a/N: let's see how long inspiration lasts....**

**btw does anyone else have problems with the document manager tool, first when my documents get uploaded words are lost, then when i try to edit them, the changes don't get saved....it's frustrating!!!**

* * *

**II. Resemblance**

* * *

Bella had attended many tribal ceremonies before, but never one with such grandeur and opulence as this one. They had been preparing for this evening for years. Planning had finally stopped a week ago. And with the Cullens arrival, as Sue had pointed out all that had been left to do was wait. She scanned the room, everyone was here. They had to be close to a hundred, plus the newcomers.

Jacob had explained her that the coven had grown, they used to be only five according to the records they kept, now there was seven of them, three women and four men. Fact that had pleased the elders greatly, because that meant more shape shifters. And to top things, they dicovered the two newest members had special powers. The ability the werewolves had to hear each other's thoughts was not precisely developed from their genetics, but it was the influence of one of the Cullen men on a previous generation. He could read the minds, so the shape shifters had mirrored his power into their forms in a mechanism of self defense. They were practically delighted with the two new abilities their warrior would acquire, they were especially thrilled with the little seer. Jake had told her all about it, what a valuable asset for the pack were the future telling skills of the vampire girl.

But what had shocked Bella more than their powers, was their looks. She had only seen pictures of vampire in the sacred books Jake had showed her, she had never seen one up close and personal first time Bella saw them she was taken by how beautiful they were. The elegance and grace that each of them possesed was disturbing at times. Bella had not been formally introduced to any of them, actually this was the second time she saw them all together in one room. The Cullens rarely left their chambers, except for two of the women, the blonde who dazzled every single male that came across her and the little one with the short raven coloured hair.

Bella caugth the gaze of one bronze haired Cullen, but was forced to look away when the flames of the fire turned from blue to a bright red. Silence reigned the room. The doors of the great hall opened. And the weight of Becca's words downed on her as she watched Jake walk into the room holding Rachel's arm tightly and sitting on the side of the great hall. Seth and Leah were trailing behind them, with Quil right after them. Everyone rose from their seats, even the Cullens, when the elders made their entrance. They sat at the center of the great hall, with Billy Black on the middle, Joshua Uley at his right, and Harry Clearwater at his left, next to Old Quil. It was during these kind of events when the doubts assaulted her. Maybe they were right and she was being naïve believing Jake could turn away from all this grandeur to be with _her._

Jake and her were childhood friends. They grew up together and eventually ended up romantically involved. Like Leah had done today, she had willingly gave herself to him, in a proclaimed act of love six months ago. But the imposing greatness of this whole act made her feel quite insignificant. Jacob looked dashing. Although standing from where she was, they all did except her. On one side the quiletes, from not so little Seth to Sam, all beautiful, lean, graceful, perfect features chiseled on russet colored skin. On the other side, the Cullens to whom words couldn't even do justice. And in between the rest of them, simple and insignificant little humans.

The ceremony seemed endless. The legends were just the introduction to the mesmerizing rituals that had to be performed. Rachel had explained her that this wasn't only for Sam's departure and pending transformation, but the welcoming of a new era for their people. When it was finally over, Sam was granted a place next to his father instead of his usual one at the side with Jacob and the rest of them. It appeared he was now part of the council too.

To avoid thinking about her and Jacob's future,Bella had taken upon herself examining Leah's demeanor during the ceremony. Too soon, it would be Jacob's departure celebration the one she was attending,and she couldn't think about that right now. Leah proved to be the distraction she needed, although painful as well to observe. Leah he had kept her eyes closed in concentration for most of it. And when it was finally over, Bella without any supernatural abilities could notice the tears flowing freely down her cheeks

With the ceremony finished, each of the families took their turn congratulating Sam and declaring their best wishes to the young man. And just a few feet away his girlfriend was receiving words of comfort from her friends and her brother. Bella excused herself and joined the little crowd that had gathered around Leah. Rachel was whispering encouraging words, meanwhile Rebecca only shook her head, clearly disapproving of the lack of control of their friend.

"Leah everything will be okay" Rachel was being soothing. Using a tissue to clean her face from the flowing tears. "He loves you, in a few days you will be here to welcome him back. And he will imprint."

"She's right" Bella said squeezing her shoulder affectionately. Rebecca interrupted them, and pushed her twin sister aside. Embry was standing uncomfortable trying to avoid looking at any of them. And Quil was pretty much the same.

"Pull yourself together Leah, you're better than this" Rebecca,always harsh, nothing like the man standing beside her. Embry was shy and very quiet, soft spoken. Bella couldn't picture what it must have been for him growing up under the label of bastard. Being part of all but not to a full extent . It was probably worse than being an outsider like herself.

"Becca please" Bella heard from behind at the same time a pair of arms encircled her waist. Bella discretely placed her hands over his, a sense of despair appearing out of nowhere.

"Just…give me a minute"Leah said between sobs, breaking the wall they had made around her and exiting the hall. Bella looked at Rachel knowingly and they both followed their friend. Too flustered about the whole thing, Bella didn't look where she was going and would've fallen from the stairs if it had not been for the pair of cold arms that caught her.

"Are you okay?"the enchanting voice asked her.

"Bella!!!" Rachel exclaimed reaching for her friend. "Thank you Edward"

"You should be more careful, a fall like the one you were about to experience could turn out to be fatal"Bella looked into the topaz eyes of this white angel. And when she finally regained sense, she concluded she was being held by a Cullen. The sensation could not be described, supernatural seemed about right.

Helping her to steady herself, Bella looked up to Edward, and simply asked "Edward?"

"Silly me" Rachel babbled "Bella this is Edward Cullen"

"Edward this is my brother's girlfriend Bella Swan" Pleasantries and polite words were exchanged between both, but when Edward finally released her the feeling of despair that had appeared in her earlier, increased. There was something about Edward Cullen that was simply off. Not giving her a chance to ponder on him anymore, Rachel dragged her along the castle in search of Leah.

When they finally found Leah she was sitting near the fountain, sobbing and uttering incoherent words. Rachel and Bella only sat at her side, one rubbing her back, the other holding her hand. And both secretely praying for the evening to be over.

* * *

"What's on your mind Bells?" Jacob asks as they lay together on his bed. Bella is relieved to be finally in his arms, she depends on the safety and security Jake provides. Before they were lovers, he was her best friend, and if anything would happen to them, she at least hopes he'll stay in her life in some way.

"Leah.."she hesitates "and Sam"

"It was really hard to watch Leah break like that"Jacob says after a moment "Sue was really hard on her tonight, she shouldn't have forced her back into the great hall. I bet she regrets it. Sam phasing at the middle of dinner certainly killed the evening"

"At least the Cullens were there"Bella whispers, the image of Sam morphing into a giant wolf, his clothes ripping was completely terryfying. Just remembering his howl, brought goosebumps to her skin. No one was injured, at least not physically. Except for Leah who had passed out almost at the same time.

"Do you think that will be us in a couple of months?" The possibility of weeks pops into her mind, but she doesn't dare to even consider it. She's already afraid of Jake's answer to her question.

"Of course not"Jacob instantly replies. He kisses her forehead and sighs "Today only confirms what I've been thinking of lately."

"What?"Her voice is really low a feeble whisper.

"I swore myself to you for the rest of eternity, didn't I?"His tone is playful, but heavy at the same time. "I will do whatever I need to keep my word."

"Jake..what about your family, and your obligations?"

"It doesn't matter, you know I have never wanted this burden. If I have to choose between the pack or you. I will always" He lifts her face to meet his until their noses are touching "Always. Choose you"

"Becca says they'll never let you, she said..."but Jacob cuts her off, craddling in her arms, as the sobs escape her lips.

"Rebecca is bitter"Jacob huffs "She doesn't have any idea about anything. As soon as I phase I will decline the right to be Alpha. I don't want it. I know my dad and the rest of the elders have these crazy futures planned...But it's my life, and I want you in it. I'll do anything it takes to keep it that way. Besides that will leave them no choice but to leave Leah and Sam finally be. He will be a better leader than I could ever be. It's not in me to lead them..."

"You are great Jake"Bella quietly whispers. She feels guilty and selfish after hearing his resolution- "And I know I have asked you to never leave me, but..."

"And I never will. End of discussion" A ghost smile appears on Bella's face, and she drifts off to sleep. Jake waits for her breathing to become steady, and once the smile is on her angelic face, and her lips part to whisper his name. He kisses her one last time softly on her forehead, before putting his clothes and leaving to his dormitory.

* * *

The news of Sam's succesful phasing were quickly spread by the elders. They were all beaming, it had only took him a couple of hours to change back, and he had done it all by himself. However, he was still isolated, and Leah was not allowed to have any kind of contact with him. It was ordered by her own father. The werewolves were very volatile at first, and Leah would be running a great risk if she came near him. Bella, had tried making Leah feel better, but nothing she or Rachel did, brought her out of her misery. A week had almost gone by and she had taken it upon herself to spend every single day in bed.

Her mother was not speaking to her, but Seth was getting worried. Even Rebecca had softened up a bit after visiting Leah, there were bags under her eyes, she was definitely pulling off the whole hurting for love look, and damsel in distress. And Rebecca was certainly not a softie. Bella had been thinking about a way to help her, and it was until Friday morning that a light bulb went off in her head.

"Jake!!"Bella squealed jumping up and down. Training was over for the young men, and they were only waiting for the shift. Tonight it was Jared and Paul's commencement, well but Paul wouldn't actually be there, he had phased out of the blue last night, and had joined Sam. Apparently he was having a lot of trouble phasing back. Jacob had found it funny, Paul was always known to have quite a temper. Gave the council no chance to bid him farewell.

"What's wrong hun?"Jacob asked her. Jake was spending almost each spare second with Bella, according to him, he kept him happy, and calmed. He didn't need to lose his temper or accelarate the changing, he had yet to talk to his father about giving up his birthright.

"You could take Leah to see Sam"Jacob looked at her as if she was crazy or joking but the smile was wipped off his face, when he finally noticed Bella was serious."You have acces, and you know where they're keeeping him, and ..."

"Are you insane?"

"No, Jake please. Leah would do this for me if it was us."Bella refrained from speaking any louder, afraid they might hear them. However all her protests and insisting whines were ignored. They ended fighting about it, Jacob claiming Bella was wrong. That they were nothing like Leah and Sam, and he couldn't understand why she insisted on making comparison. Bella was truly offended by this, and told him he was just plain stupid if he couldn't see the resemblance.

She was walking back to the catle furious tears spilling in her eyes, when she crashed against a wall. Or so she thought at first. The sunlight was shadowed by a man's shadow. The shadow cast ver her face started to have a shape and she was met with a pair of golden eyes.

"Edward" He smiled at her and helped her get up.

"Are you okay?"The vampire asked, and she nodded, trying to dust off her dress. "Thank you, I didn't see where I was going."

"I hope I'm not being too forward about this, but I couldn't help and listen to you and Jacob"Edward said lowering his gaze to search for acknowledgment on Bella's face. Bella frowned and sighed and collapsed on the bench that was near by. Edward not sure if she was opening a invitation so he could join her stood a bit awkwardly, for a vampire that is, in front of her,

"I could help you,I know where they are keeping Sam and Paul" Edward said "My brothers and I are helping.." And that was new, Bella had no idea, vampires were involved in the werewolf training. However any kind of fear she subconsciusly could've had of this creature dissappeared with his offer.

Anything to help her friend.

* * *

"Edward....thank you"Leah finally said it, it was not a kind statement, and a human would've probably being offended at her tone, it sounded sarcastic,almost mocking. But Edward could read her mind and was aware how difficult it was for Leah. She was probably the most prejudiced human she had met here.

"No problem" Edward's reply was smooth. Bella smiled at her friend and squeezed her hand tightly. They were almost there,they had probably walked for almost an hour, the castles light were past behind them. An oil lamp that illuminated two yards around them was all they had. They heard a howl, and Leah unvoluntarily flinched. A full blown torando must have ben going on her mind. For her this was it.

They walked for several minutes more, until Edward who was in front of them halted. And raised his arms to stop.

"Sam"he said in a serene voice. Leah peeked behind Edward to see a pair of eyes looking back at her. She wanted to reach for him "Sam.." and her body must have alerted Edward who took a step back, forcing Bella and Leah to do the same.. The invisible wolf's teeth were bared, and Bella gasped.

"Yes, but she needs to see you" Edward said, it appeared he was having a silent conversation with Sam. "No, just Bella."

"Saam"Leah's voice was more loud and she actually tried to move past Edward's body.

"Leah"Edward warned her restraining the young girl completely "Phase, and I will watch out for Paul.."The wolf growled but turned its back on them,

"Saam"this time it was a desperate cry, and she was collapsing to the ground, Bella with her.

"Leah, Sam's coming, okay?" But she didn't seem to hear him. Bella turned to Edward, and mouthed a thank you. When Sam's human figure reached the light of the lamp, Edward nudged Bella. She was hesitant at first, but figured they needed to be alone, so she accepted the hand that Edward was offering. A little voice in her mind told her what she was doing was wrong, but she couldn't fathom why.

They didn't go very far. Bella could perfectly hear Leah's sobs and how they muffled when Sam kissed her. Curiosity got the best of her and she couldn't help asking Edward if he had imprinted.

"No"was his short answer "But he loves, he truly loves her. Not that it would matter if he imprinted"

"Have you witnessed imprinting before?"Bella asked fearfully

"Yes, last time. Jacob's grandfather"Edward says before she asks who, and that shuts Bella up. Suddenly she wants to go home, she regrets coming and asking. Not that it would matter....She buries her face on her hands. Aware that it probably makes no difference to him, that can listen to her patheticness,

"Why are you crying?"the questions confuses her, and she tries to clean the tears and control her voice before answering.

"Why you ask, when you already know" her usually sweet voice comes out asperous. Edward laughs softly, and Bella is more unnerved byt this. Edward who quickly realizes his mistake, apologizes earnestly, and reveals not only the immunity her mind has but the intriguing feeling it causes on him.

Bella blushes involuntarily, and tries to focus all her attention on the other _couple. _Trying to distract herself from the velvety voice that keep asking questions about her. She gives up when the first moan reaches her ear. Leah has taken upon herself to show how much she loves Sam. They won't surrender, they are willing to fight for their love. Maybe they'll make it. Their love certainly seems unstoppable. And Bella now more than ever, would like to see the uncanny resemblance she has constantly preached their love and hers hold. However she fails miserably.

Maybe Jacob is right.

Maybe they're nothing like Leah and Sam.

Sam unlike Jacob will never turn his back on his people.

But most of all she can't picture Leah ever feeling attracted to a vampire.

* * *

**a/N: LOVED THE REVIEWS. THANK YOU GIRLS!!! Specially to Lenaii, if I ever run out of reviewers. believe me that for your sake and mine I'll keep writting this crazy story.**

**I know some of you want a 3MIAM update, hang in there, im trying, is just school's crazy and well I'm a bit afraid of posting next chapter, i have rewritted it like 3 times now, and I'm still not happy so... it might take a bit more time. Keep your finger crossed cuz so will I, and i'll really try to update this weekend.**

**now back to this story, this is blackwater!!! yey!!! but many things have to happen,crazy things.....im glad you guys liked it, and hopefully i wont dissapoint. im not sticking to just leah and jake's story, you'll get snippets of other character stories though.**

**don't know when i'll update this again, but it won't take too long, i promise....**

**XD**


	3. Release

**A/N:another update, i'm sorry if you're dissapointed because i updated this fic first, im sorry. I just want to build the story enough to force myself to keep writting it and not bail on it...lol**

* * *

**III. Release**

* * *

The sight was pretty hilarious if you asked Sam. The giant grey wolf carrying her. His tongue hanging on the side of his mouth, making him look completely innocent, and the ocasional barking laughter that would escape everytime she inclined her head and whispered into his ear. Even between the difference of their species, you could see the closeness between the two. Magical, there was no other way to describe it. Seven days, and they were practically inseparable, the change could be noticed on him as well as her. His anger had faded, he barely exploded, he could focus more easily, he was truly becoming a better man and just because of her. Rachel on the other hand was smiling all the time, she had always been a good natured girl, but now she simply glowed.

The difference was even more pronounced when she stood next to her friend. Sam bowed his head down, to kiss her softly, her eyes closed and a small smile appeared on her face. However it didn't quite reach her eyes, she turned to the couple once again, and let out a sigh.

"Beautiful isn't it?"Leah said, the distinct longing in her voice. And Sam understood more than her, while Leah could see the love that had sprung between her friend and Paul. Sam could feel it. Apparently the new vampire had made it possible not only to see each other's thoughts but feel their emotions as well. As much as he wanted to say that the love he had for Leah, was the same as imprinting, he knew he couldn't because that would be lying. It was stronger, absolute, to say Paul practically belonged to Rachel was cutting short the devotion he now had for her.

Their time together was almost up, the sun was setting and they had to be back at the castle for dinner. Sam and the rest of them were not allowed to go back yet, they were still waiting for Jacob and Quil. Embry had joined their ranks just a week ago, so he hoped the wait would end soon. Leah seemed to sense it too, and snuggled closer to him, closing her eyes tightly and clinging to him like a scared child. Sam pressed her to his chest as tigthly as he could, closing his eyes too. Maybe they could've left when she asked him too, because he honestly couldn't see how would he live knowing his love would never be enough, knowing he wasn't loving at his fullest, to the degree he was capable of and wanted to.

A laughter made them open their eyes. It was Bella and her vampire friend, trailing behind like a shadow. Sam was grateful to him, and he respected him and his brothers. They had been quite helpful and of course bringing Leah and Bella and now Rachel to them was very noble of him. They seemed to have their hearts in their right place, in a figurative way of speech. Leah shook her head at Bella, who only blushed and turned her face way.

"Paul" Sam called helping Leah to stand. A giggling Rachel climbed down Paul gracefully, she petted him, and Paul licked her hand.

"That's disgusting"Leah protested. Rachel only giggled more and blew a kiss to the werewolf. He had the decency to remain in his animal form. Leah walked a little ahead with Sam knowing they had to part again.

"Take care"Leah said in a small voice"Be safe"

"Always"Sam said "Hey everything is going to be okay love" Leah nodded, but a small tear escaped her eye. It was becoming harder for them to part with every passing day, wether they met at the middle of the night or on plain broadlight.

Edward had told Sam Leah's insecurities were growing and what they had depended on for so long, was now something she dreaded as their return approached.

"I love you Leah, nothing is going to change that"Sam said the same thing to her everytime, but it didn't matter how often it was repeated, they both knew the emptiness those words carried.

"Tomorrow I'll show you this place I found" Leah didn't say anything else, but tried to pour everything into their parting kiss.

* * *

"Paul could you please stop pacing, it's annoying"Jared said annoyed at the constant moving and shifting from Paul. Sam chuckled when a rock hit him on the forehead, and blood started triclking on the side of his face. Embry and Emmet were laughing, along with Jared, meanwhile Jasper passed him a bottle of water so he could clean his face.

"I'm going to pretend you don't exist" said Paul. And Sam was impressed at the absence of tremors. He really was a changed man. He turned to Jasper, and as if he had read his thoughts, he smiled at Sam. There was no anger in his body left. Sam turned to the horizon, he could hear her voice,they were close now. Sam soon realized there was someone else with them, and it was Embry who recognized the voice.

"Rebecca?"He asked the laughter gone and his tone worried. Paul and Jared and perked up at this and tried to listen them.

"Yes it's Rebecca"Jared confirmed, making his brother tense up even more. Sam unlike his mother had never resented Embry . Apparently his mother hadn't being able to bear more children after him, and his father being the greedy power bastard he was, had seeked for another child. However as he could see now in his head, Embry had always felt rejected and an outcast, and well that was the reason he had taken Rebecca Black. He sympathized with her not that she appreciated any of it. That girl had turned into a spiteful bitch. Sam constantly heard Leah trying to justify her friend, but it was hard when she was mean to everyone including Leah.

"Why would they bring her"Emmett questioned "Isn't she the other one who sort of hates us?"

"Yes, it's her. She hates everyone"Paul said tiredly "Rachel said she was getting suspicious, it looks like they told her"

"They shouldn't have"Jared protested "First Leah and Bella, then Rachel, now Rebecca, who's next?"

"Shut it, you might imprint on her"Emmet chuckled laughing.

"Impossible, a souless bitch can't have a soulmate."Jared reasoned. "No offense Embry"

"She's just been through a lot"Embry said taking her side, a bit defensely "You could try being nice to her"

"Well that doesn't seem to be working for you"Paul snickered.

"Shut up"Sam commanded "You will not be rude." Embry lost his good humour and only sulked, while Paul's face lightened meanwhile Jared and Emmet teased him. Jasper kept his distance, he wasn't playful like his brother, most of the time he kept to himself. Sam figured that feeling everyone's emotions all the time had to be overwhelming even for a vampire.

Rachel was the first one to come into view, and as soon as Paul made eye contact with her, he was running towards her to meet her at the middle. Emmet and Jared were mimicking them, and Embry walked and stood next to me. Bella and Edward waved but turned to walk into another direction. Jacob was going to be pissed when he figured that one out. Embry certainly clenched his fists as he watched his best friend's girlfriend shamelessly leave with the vampire.

Leah had insisted it was purely platonic and they were just friends, but the knowing looks between Jasper and Emmet, said differently, however it was none of his buisness.

"You should be thanking me"Leah was snickering "You were dying to see him" Sam was surprised by this remark and from Embry's bewildered look so was he.

"I just wanted to know he was okay"Rebecca said in a small voice "See for myself, you can't be trusted, I'm surprised you even notice anyone else other than Sam."

"Yeah, yeah keep lying to yourself"Leah said in a sing sang voice. When she finally reached them, Leah left her friend behind, and hurried to Sam. He had his arms open and ready to welcome her.

"I missed you"Sam whispered in hear.

"Missed you too"Leah said sinking her face in his chest.

"So Rebecca?"He asked teasing.

"She's Rachel's sister, she found out."Leah said pulling back to reach for his cheek with her hand "She asked about Embry, I think he's grown on her more than she wants to admit."

"That's good"Sam said snuggling on her neck. "They can stay here, and you and me..."his mouth found her neck, sucking softly oblivious to the world now that she was here with him.

He was trailing kisses on her shoulder when they were interrupted.

"Disgusting, take it elsewhere pleaaase"Jared yelled. Sam broke apart, Leah was blushing furiously and ready to spat at Jared, until they both realized he was not yelling at them, but at the other couple.

Embry and Rebecca.

Leah's scowl turn into a bell-like laugh as she watched her friend pull apart from Embry and looked dazed. However the laugh was short-lived, because the moment Embry turned back to them, Leah went silent. He had the look. The same look Paul had after looking at Rachel.

The imprint look. Sam afraid of Leah's reaction quickly pulled her away from the, earning confused looks from the rest of them. They kept walking in silence,until they finally reached their now secret spot. It was a small lake, Sam had found, and Leah had loved. He sat on the bak of the river, and instead of sitting on his side, Leah placed herself on his lap, the enticcing scent of her hair filling his senses as she pushed her lips against his forcefully.

"Lee lee... mmm ... leah... leah," her name was all Sam managed to breathe out between kisses. Leah stopped nibbling his lover's lips, and trailed a line of kisses along his cheek, pausing when she reached his earlobe. She wrapped her tongue around it, sucking on it lightly, and then tugged it with her teeth, making him shudder. She found a way back to his mouth and Sam hugged her small frame more firmly, trying to secure her, to fight Leah's desperation. His efforts were useless, Leah moaned and shuddred, leaned into his touch and curved her spine, but the display was different. Despite the passion and love Sam felt with every single caress she made, he could tell the difference in her. It was like the first time they were together after he phased.

She had poured a sense of loss into him that night, and today was just the same, and for the first time he was truly afraid of losing her. He exerted himself trying to never part from her, with evert thrust trying to let her know how they fit, how right they were. Once the tears on her eyes started spilling he knew he was fighting a lost battle. It was too late, she was already saying good bye. However he didn't give up, he kept kissing her, trying to print every ounce of love he had for her.

When he finally came, he felt Leah's hand wiping his own tears. He tried not to collapse on her, supporting himself on his elbow. He looked up a her, sorrow pouring out of his eyes. "Lee lee please.."

Leah smiled at him through glassy eyes and shook her head "Sam, everything will be okay"

But Sam refused to accept what she was implying, he pulled out gently and laid down next to her, determination edged on his face, he gathered her in his arms. "Always and forever Leah, I love you. We"But Leah placed her finger on his mouth silencing him.

"I love you Sam. I do with every single fiber of my being I love you"Leah said stopping as a quiet sob escaped her lips. Sam lightened his grip on her, and She turned away reaching for her dress. Sam sat up straight watching her turn her back on him to dress. Hearing her quiet sobs, and being completely helpless as he watched her shoulders raise and drop at the pace her escaping sobs. He fought the urge of wrapping his arms around her and never letting wasn't going to solve anything.

"If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours."Leah said when she was finally dressed her back all he could see "But if they don't, they never were"The last words where practically whispered.

"I love you. I love you so much Sam, that I'm willing to let you go"Sam stood behind her without touching her. "Quil's joining you today, they announced it this morning. And then Jake will too. And you'll come"

"You'll see everyone"The phrase heavy with implication "And then maybe you'll come back to me. If you don't I'll understand, that's why I'm setting you free".

"I'm so sorry, I wish I could've ..."

"Me too, but it's not your fault"Leah cut him off "If we're meant to be we'll find a way Sam, if we aren't"

"I'll fight it"Sam said fiercely but she was already gone

* * *

How accurate Sam thought, as he looked up at the sky and realized tonight was a full moon. Of course Jacob would phase under the moonlight. The heir's ceremony had finally taken place. They were all so proud of him. And Sam was the most pleased of all. Tonight was the last night he had to endure this torture. Hiding in the garden, watching her. Every single night Leah would come out to the balcony and stare until she cried herself to sleep. Then Sam would climb and carry her to the bedroom. Sometimes she would wake up, Sam could tell by the change in her breathing and her heart beat, but she never opened her eyes. Sam would kiss her forehead, and whisper I love you's, leaving the room without her promise of love. She was trying hard to let him go, but Sam was not letting go. He was willing to fight for the both of them if he had to. Nothing would part him from Leah. Not even her and her stubborness.

He figured the air was probably and abnormally cold when he watched her shudder.

"Leah"Sam was startled by the newcomer's voice. He didn't expect his presence and from her face, he could tell neither did she. She gripped her harms firmly around the balcony, and Sam could see defiance on her face.

"What are you doing here?"Leah spat, glaring at the intruder. He was curious to the spiteful tone Leah held towards the young man. They were friends.

"A word if that's alright with you"he said in the same acid tone, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her into the room, closing the balcony door rather aggresively. Sam had to fight the urge of jumping to the balcony and ripping Jacob Black to shreds from speaking to his Leah like that.

"Don't touch me you little backstabbing traitor" he could hear Leah yelling, and the tremors started invading him. He heard as she slapped him hard on the face"Now get out of my room, before I start screaming."

"You'll do no such thing" Jacob said laughing bitterly. Sam couldn't hear Leah, and he panicked, Jacob's voice filled his ears, he was yelling at her"You've been sneaking with my sisters, my fiancee and that stupid leech to see Sam" Sam tried to drown out his words focusing on Leah, but there was no sound, and then he was phasing in the middle of the garden." exposing them and yourself to young werewolves and leeches do you know the danger.... how could you be so careless" Sam almost burst through the window as he watched Jacob pining Leah against the wall. However a flower crystal vase was floating directly to Jacob's head."And now she claims to be friends with the vampire. Friends?? She's human" Sam realized Leah was focusing on it and finally started to calm himself, Jacob was going to have it bad tonight "the council knows now, they have forbidden them and you of coming close, Leah you know.."But Jacob never got to finish the sentence because in that moment Leah locked her gaze with Sam's making her loose control over the vase, and it collapsing on Jacob's head.

It did no harm to him but made him release her.

"GET OUT!!!"Leah screamed the remaining shards of glass elevating from the floor and incrusting themselves on Jacob's flesh. "GET OUT!!!!!"

"LEAH!"Jacob growled but it was useless, Leah had lost control and every single object was being thrown at him, which was only make him shake more. Sam mustered enough control to phase back, and burst into her bedroom, his flesh ripping open at the contact of glass. Leah had finally lost it.

Sam was trying to calm her down, but no word he pronounced made her snap out of it. It was Jacob who after gaining control over himself once again, enveloped Leah in a hug. A horrifying scream escaped from her lips, before she collapsed in his arms.

"Give her to me"Sam commanded extending his arms. Jacob didn't answer and kicked the door opened, facing Sue Clearwater and her niece. Sam was too pissed at Jacob to focus on them.

Sue instantly went into the room, muttering spells with Seth behind her. As Jake followed Emily into another room. Sam trailed after them, and watched as Jacob placed Leah on the bed.

"I'm so sorry"he could hear him whisper, but Sam was already at her side pushing Jacob back.

"Lee, please wake up" Sam whispers, "Lee lee please" He tries to focus on her breathing, it was steady, her chest is rising and falling normally. And her heart beat is normal too, however he hears a small murmur. He carefully places his head on her chest, and realizes it's not a murmur, more like a drumming, almost like a heartbeat but not quite, he tries to focus on the sound as he trails his head from her chest to her stomach.

And then he can clearly distinguish the low slightly faster heartbeat yielding to hers. Another heartbeat, it can only mean one thing.

"She's pregnant" and it's not him who says it but Jacob who at the other side of her bed. Shock on each of his features.

"Oh dear, Leah's pregnant!"Emily exclaims dropping the tray she had been carrying,making both men turn.

Sam releases Leah's hand the moment his eyes meet Emily's.

He imprints.

* * *

**a/N: so they don't have condoms, im sorry it had to happen. and well now you now sam imprints. however Leah's not going to turn into a shrew, she's been mourning Sam, since the day she left him by the lake. And she doesn't hate imprinting,that's why I had Rachel imprint first. **

**There are two reasons why she decided to leave sam:**

**1. because she's seen how imprinting works and has heard from it since she was a young girl, she knows there's no undoing it,**

** rebecca being imprinted upon, she realized it's more common than what they think. **

**i had quil phase first for my story sake.i hope you guys don't mind. and well i know jacob was kind of a jerk here but the poor guy's losing the girl he loves before his eyes...., also to clarify why jake didn't want to help leah in the previous chapter is not because he's not friends with her, but he knows how dangerous it would be to expose her to Sam, which is why he's so pissed at her for endangering Bella, his sister and herself.**

* * *


	4. Offense

**a/N: own nothing if i did. reneesme would've been aborted and bella would've died in the process...**

**kidding i'm just feeling a bit evil today.**

* * *

**IV. Offense**

* * *

When Sue came back with Seth she instructed Emily on Leah's care. Emily was sensible enough to keep Leah's pregnancy from Sue, and part of Jacob believed she would've liked concealing the imprinting too, but it was impossible to do so, so Sue was taking care of it, and informing the council. Seth had been ordered to bed, and Jacob who felt somehow responsible for this whole mess stayed with Leah, Emily and Sam. However Emily and Sam had taken their discussion elsewhere, like Jacob had suggested. He had offered to keep an eye on Leah since he was not phasing anytime soon. The remorse he felt was keeping him from losing it. To think that he had been so close to phasing and hurting her beyond repair was not acceptable. Not that she wouldn't be when she regained consciousness and discovered what had happened, but at least Jacob wouldn't have to live with that on his conscience

Jacob watched her shift, and turn in bed, it made her look so frail and fragile, vulnerable, nothing like the Leah he saw everyday. He had known Leah since he was born. She was painfully annoying when they were kids, she had tormented him, and Quil constantly, along Rebecca and even Rachel. During his childhood he saw her like another big sister. But once the hormones kicked in, he wasn't seeing her in the sibling light at all. Leah was very beautiful, even now he could admit how unique she was. But it was only a silly crush, Quil and Embry had shared with him. Probably every guy had crushed on her or his sisters at some point. He knew his father had hoped that at some point he and Leah would take over the tribe, together. However that hope had being shattered when Leah and Sam started going out, and shortly after, him and Bella crossed the friendship, rendering it only an impossible dream.

"Leah" Jacob said as he watched her open her eyes and watch her surroundings."It's okay you're in Em's room, you lost it back there." Leah opened her eyes wide and the glared at Jacob. Jacob breathed in relief, if she was pissed off, that meant she was okay, at least for now. He had never seen his mother or his sisters lose control over their telekinetic skills like that.

"My mother came?"asked Leah sitting up straight and making rasping sounds in a wek attempt to clear her throat.

"Here"Jake said reaching for the jar of water that Emily had previously brought. After handing the glass of water to Leah. Jacob took the opportunity to apologize for what he had done earlier. He ahd been out of place completely bursting into her bedroom an screaming at her.

"I'm sorry for what happened tonight. I never meant to go with the council, but my father overheard me arguing with Rebecca."

"I know.."Leah said dropping her shoulders down. Jacob got the impression of a ragged doll by looking at her.

"I'm sorry I took it out on you, I just have a lot of pent up anger.."she laughed slightly slapping Jacob in an affectionate manner.

"That was some powerful stuff" he said with admiration in his voice. "Sophie will want to hear all about it" Sophie Uley was Sam's mother and Jacob's sisters and Leah's mentor. Leah only scowled it was no secret that they didn't get along. Sophie constantly preferred Rachel to Leah or Becca. Said she was more good natured and would be perfect for her son. Leah was too outspoken and stubborn. In Jacob's opinion the problem was that when Sam was with Leah she outshone him.

"I don't care for Sophie, I have skipped practice during the past weeks, and I'm thinking of quitting her stupid sessions altogether"Leah said "So where did you say my mom was? And Sam and why are you still here? Aren you supposed to go phase or something"

"Your mother is with the council" Jacob said not sure how much information he was supposed to reveal.

"Council?? Did something else happened? Did my mom see Sam??!Jake opened his mouth but closed and kept looking at Leah he wasn't sure where to begin, because anything that came out of his mouth would probably break her.

"Where's Sam??!!Answer me, damn it!"

"Leah Sam is still here he just had to leave for a moment"Jacob said but Leah's worry was still etched all over her face "He's okay. It's just something else happened.."

"Could you stop being so cryptic and give me a straight answer"Leah demanded throwing the covers off her lap, and glaring at Jacob

Jacob sat on the end of the bed sighed. She finally dropped the glare and whispered"Is it bad?"

"You have no idea"Jacob fumbled with his hands not so sure where to begin or if he should be the one to break the news to her. He remembered what he had been thingking before she woke up. Could he leave if he imprinted on Leah. Emily was not quileute, so there was no logic with this imprinting buissnes. No predicting or knowing,but it was a possibility..

"Sam imprinted and your mother is telling the council about it and the other imprints too" Jacob stated. placing his hand on her leg over the fabric of the dress. When he looked up at her, tears were gathering in her eyes, and her face was twisted in pain . Her arms had automatically wrapped around herself. Trying to hold it together.

"Who.."it was barely a whisper

"Emily" Jacob said in the same tone. He sighed again, scratching his head and looking at the door. It wasn't locked, he got up and secured the door, leaning on it and half closing his eyes.

"There's something else Leah, your mom doesn't know it yet. But Sam and Emily do" It was quick, but Jacob noticed she wasn't paying attention. She was letting the agony consume her, driftting elsewhere "They know you're pregnant."

"Leah you're pregnant" He said a bit louder when she didn't react.

"Do you know what this means??!!Jacob exclaimed. He sat next to her. "Leah"

"I know" Leah said quietly cleaning the tears from her face "I found out three nights ago." There was a loud knock on the door and a "Jacob open up" Jacob turned to Leah and she nodded getting up from the bed and reaching for a robe that was on the chair.

"Lee you're awake"Sam said relieved crossing the room in an instant but he was stopped by an invisble wall.

"Lee?"Sam asked trying to push the air but not getting through.

"I know"Leah croaked "About Emily and you"

"What are you doing?"There was a hint of fear on his voice "Lee what's this"´

"Leah I'm so sorry"Emily said finally trying to reach for Leah too but being confronted with the same invisible wall Sam was. Jacob figured she must have been using a kind of shield, none of the women possesed this trait. He had learned from his father, his mother had been able to. But it was a unique trait. Jacob closed and locked the door again. Walking to Leah's side, surprised he had been able to.

"It's not your fault"Sam said to Emily, the love and adoration that laced his words was almost vomit inducing.

"I don't care whose fault is it"Jacob was distracted when Leah started yelling "You promised Sam."

"You know it's beyond my power"Sam said "You said it yourself you left me because of that"

"Don't you dare use my words against me. I.. Sam..."

"I would take it all back if I could.."Sam pleaded once again, reaching inevitably for Emily's hand.

"Us??!! You would take it back??!!"Leah said louder, and when Jacob heard the jar of water crashing against the floor. He instinctively reached for Leah's hands "You shouldn't exert yourself" Jacob said

Leah closed her eyes and inhaled air deeply "Thank you Jake"

"Leah please we need to figure this out"Emily spoke again softly "I know it's hard"

"Emily please spare me the speech" Leah spat "Hard??? You have no idea. Do you care about me?"

"Why do you ask, you know the answer. You and Seth are my family. I love you like a sister, please Leah"

"Then don't take him."Leah lifted the shield unwrapping herself from Jacob and reaching for Emily.

"What??!!"Emily broke from Sam's grasp too and silent teardrops rolled down her cheeks

"I love him Emily. He's my life, and I'm pregnant" Leah's lips quivered. And Jacob once again took another step. He guessed it was the guilt of having placed Leah in this situation that kept him alert. He was afraid she could lose it again.

"Leah.."Sam said in a warning tone. But Leah ignored him.

"You know what will happen Em when my father finds out about the baby. He won't marry you, he won't be with me either. Why would you willingly destroy so much.."

"I never meant for it to happen...You have to believe me"sobbed Emily

"I do, but you can fix it. Let him go."

"No!"Leah looked surprised by how energetic Sam was. He was pushing Emily behind him and facing Leah. "You will not guilt trip her. Leah it doesn't work that way"

"What happened to we'll fight??!!!" Leah said losing control of her voice and her actions, throwing her hands in the air "What happened to all that we had planned, what's going to happen when they find out Sam."

"I don't know"Jacob could see Sam was being honest.

"We can leave, raise our child far away from here"

"I can't leave her"

"Yes, you can"Leah said throwing herslef into his arms. But Sam didn't hold her back, he stood there still and frozen, his eyes closed.

"You loved me first. You have loved me all your life. I know it.. Sam. You know it. Sam...."Leah broke down pounding effortlessly her hands against Sam, Jacob figured she was waiting for any kind of response or endearment.

"Sam you love me..."Jacob watching Sam was not going to give in pulled her by the waist and embraced her. Leah fought but after a while all she could do was shed tears.

"You should leave"Jacob said after a while "Both of you"

"Leah please"He said ignoring Jacob all together, but Jacob cut him off

"Sam get out" it came out more like an order, it made Sam cower down and glare at him.

"Leah we can figure something out" Emily intervened. "Sophie could conceal your pregnancy" Jacob glared at Emily.

"What good would it do"Jacob was not even sure Leah was listening to what Emily was saying but he thought it was stupid.

"She could make a mirror of y ou in me and we could.."

"Take the baby"Sam said amazed and smiling lovingly at his imprint. Jacob resist the urge to smack them both. It made sense it would save Leah from the shame and allow Sam to ride off into his happily ever after. But he knew they had pushed the wrong button when he felt Leah stiffen.

"And you get to raise my baby as yours?"Leah said wiping her face. The mirror on Emily's bedroom convulsed and broked into shards. Leah lifted her palms up the little pieces of glass aligning in fron of her raising slitghly above the ground in Emily direction. Jacob tried to reach for Leah but her shield was up again.

"Leah don't do anything stupid"Jacob said but Leah didn't even flinch

"You take Sam and then you want my child!!" Emily took a step back and tripped. Sam tried to help her up but he was facing an invisble wall again. Sam panicked and he started shaking. Jacob knew Leah was only angry, he didn't think it was possible for her to hurt her cousin.

"Sam she won't hurt her."

"Leah!!Stop it"Sam bellowed.

And then it all happened too fast. The shards of glass were hitting the floor, Leah dropped the shield breaking in tears and slapping Emily hard on the face. Sam was already too worked up so when he tried to reach for Emily he ended phasing just next to her, the claws ripping her flesh,leaving an unconscious Emily bleeding on the floor. For a moment the wolf was too stunned to do anything but howl in horror, but when he snapped out of it he was lunging directly Leah. He collided directly with Jacob who had pushed Leah out of the way and practically phased in mid air. Even if he had just phased, Jacob was almost as big as Sam, and strong enough to fight Sam. The last thing Jacob saw were the elders running from the opposite side of the hall. And then they were out of the castle into the grounds.

* * *

_"_Hey Jake"Jacob recognized Embry's voice but didn't move. The sun would be up any moment now. Today they were finally going back to the castle. Jacob had not set step since the fateful day. And thanks to thed the accident, they had made sure none of them got too close. Emily had been very badly hurt, losing a lot of blood, but Carlisle the leader of the vampire coven had been able to fix her. The only problem was that according to Emmett, not even magic could heal her scars. She was disfigured.

"Where's Quil?"Jacob asked when Embry sat next to him.

"Sleeping I think."Embry said yawning. "What's on your mind that's got you awake so early?"

"As if you didn't know?"Jacob laughed bitterly. He hated having to share a mind with the other. Knowing it was going to happen was different than actually happing. Having to see Paul lusting after his sister was not the worst of it.

"Bella and Leah"Embry voiced the women that had occupied his mind for two different reasons. Bella because he loved her but their future was uncertain, and Leah because she was the possible women to interfer with said destiny.

"What did the letter say?"asked Embry. Last night Jacob had received a letter that Emmet had brought, it was from Bella. But Jacob didn't need to read the letter to confirm his suspicions and his biggest fear. The fact that Edward had excused himself for the past three days and Jasper's and Emmet's condescending looks said it all.

"I don't know. I didn't open it"Jacob said.

"You shoul've and get it over with"Embry

"I know you prefer Leah"Jacob said "And I know it would be effortless, I've seen and felt how imprinting works. But I don't want to"

"Sam doesn't want you to imprint on her either "Embry said "You know he loves her, but the guilt of what he did to Emily is consuming his love for her. I can't imagine hurting my.."

"You better not"Jacob said in a more serious tone

"I would never hurt Becca. You know I cared for her long before the imprint"Embry said a bit offended at what Jacob was implying

"I know, I guess you're the best of two evils. Paul's just.."

"Paul?"Embry said snickering. Jacob joined and laughed a little bit. He didn't actually hate the guy, but he felt his sister could've done better. Jared and Quil certainly were.

"I know it's selfish, but what about me? So Bella might be friends with the vampire, what if I don't imprint on Leah. How could I love someone else. Bella is what I want, even if she's confused right now"

"Confused??"Embry was being skeptic´"I know you want to believe is friendship but everything else says different. You saw it."

"She didn't cheat" Jacob said more to himself than Embry

"Getting emotionally involved is worse." Jacob huffed and threw a rock into the horizon " But what if I fight it"

"There's no fighting Jacob, you need to get realistic"Embry scolded him "Bella is falling in love with a vampire. There's a wide chance you'll imprint on Leah."

"I don't want to imprint"

"You can't help it. And it's actually great. Besides you could solve Leah's problem."

"Taking care of the child?"

"What else?"

"No, I mean I'm sorryy for Leah and all that. But I don't want her. I already love someone else and she loves Sam. How twisted would that be."

"Not more twissted than it already is"Embry said getting up "You should read her letter, it should clear things up." And Jacob watched his friend retreat and leave him to his thoughts. He secured the letter ina safe place and decided to try to catch some sleep. It was useless being out here, nothing was going to happen or change by staring into the horizon hoping for things.

* * *

"Congratulations son" Old Quil said embracing Jake, and patting him. He was outside waiting for the rest of the guys. He tried to sneak a peek and he caught sight of her. Of Bella she was sitting next to one of the Cullen girls. He felt a hole burn in his pocket, and he automatically reached for the letter and opened it.

_Dear Jake,_

_I'm so sorry about how we left things. You were right I exposed myself to danger in my eagerness to help Leah. I never meant for you to worry so much. However that's done, and well doesn matter anymore. I wanted to wait until you came back so we could talk, but the anguish was consuming me. You know about Leah, Emily and Sam. And I'm afraid that's going to be us soon. I don't know what's going to happen. But I do know I'm not ready to face it. I've been disoriented and confused, I need time to think, and well you'll come back, and maybe you'll be grateful I gave you space. I don't wan't you to feel bad if you imprint, and if you don't, maybe we'll be able to work things out. It's just that so much has been going on, I just don't know anything anymore. Please understand Jake, I know I'm asking a great deal of you. But we need this._

_You have every right to be mad for this, but I really hope you can find it in you to forgive me and understand._

_With all my love_

_Bella_

Just as he had finished the lletter there was a loud scream that pierced his ears. Bella.

"Aliceee!!!" The elders and the rest of the werewolves broke into the great hall. Alice had collapsed in Bella's arm and she was convulsing. In an instant Jasper was taking Bella's place and a worried Edward was pushing Bella behind. Carlisle was kneeling next to Jasper checking Alice.

His father and Joshua Uley lead them to the center where they all waited until Alice stopped shaking and opened her eyes once again. The little information they had taught Jacob about vampires made it seem unrealistic that vampires could collapse, unless they were being submitted to higher powers but there was no one in the room that could inflict that type of reaction.

"A vision?"Edward askedd Carlisle.

"She has never convulsed"Jasper said clutching tightly to the little vampire girl's body.

"Is she okay?"Billy asked.

"Alice can you hear me"

"He's coming..."ALice said in a trance like voice. "He who shall save mankind approaches. Born to the woman marked by the wolf, born to those who shared blood, and found love. Born as the second moonlight glows in the sky. With the power to overcome the blood drinkers. The one who will rise and lead them to victory. The one who'll bring peace once again"when the last words were spoken she collapsed and again losing consciousness.

"Alice"Jasper said "Aliceee"

"Emily.."Old Quil whispered smiling. Understanding sinking in each of the elder's faces.

"Could it be.."Billy said deep in thought blocking the view of the rest of the young warriors "The girl is not quileute."

"Who else"reasoned Harry

"Where is she?"aske Joshua Uley turning to his son. But before Sam could utter any kind of response. An agitated Sue was bursting through the doors."Harold, Leah's gone"

* * *

**a/N:took me a bit longer than I expected and changed of what I had intended but you be the judges.**

** im trying to follow an order with my stories to update all of them. So next is TMIAM, and then shattered followed by IGB, and again this one, and so on.**

**any questions feel free to ask just let me know it you want to be spoiled or you dontt...**

**sorry 4 the mmistakes it was four in the morning and my document manager it's stupid i hate it, **

**and if anyone wants to be a beta to this story or any other please PM me...**


	5. Decisions

**a/N: update. sorry it took me so long. i don't know how i got a wb with so much free time on my hands. really sorry, promise it won't take that long to post next chapter.**

* * *

**V. Decisions**

A search party was sent the minute the council found out Leah was missing. Some of the Cullens had offered themselves to help. However knowing the danger that was exposing so many of them outside protected lands, they had kept the numbers in the group, small, and the search, short lived. Unfortunately they had returned to the castle empty handed after three days of thorough search. Leah was definitely gone.

Emily, like most of them, had no idea where she could possibly be. But she really hoped they could find her and bring her home safe and sound. She was fully aware that it was her fault that Leah was gone. And if Leah died and with her, Sam's unborn child, the tragedy of the event would destriy her. Her death would loom above their heads for the rest of their lives, rendering their pending happiness, a foolish dream. Besides Emily loved and cared for Leah greatly.

During those three days of search, she had been anxious. She was still recovering from the accident and regardless how guilty Sam felt about it, she didn't blame him or Leah for it. She could only see the marring of her face as the fair price she would have to pay for having Sam imprint on her. Growing up next to Leah, but one step down, she knew Sam since they were kids. And like Leah she had fallen in love with him. How could she not? He was the perfect man, perfect gentleman, handsome and so caring. He was always sweet and polite to her, Leah's cousin. Emily was aware he was Leah's. But sometimes she couldn't help, but wish to be in Leah's place, to be cherished and loved like her, by Sam or even someone like him.

The odds of her getting married were very low, Evelyn was lucky, and then again her luck was short lived. She had no hopes or expectations, she had settled for raising Claire and taking care of Leah's babies eventually. She would've been happy to do so. However fate had thrown a life time opportunity at her, granting her what she had wished and more. The engagement had been announced the same night Emily had been injured. But the night Leah had dissappeared and Alice Cullen had the vision, the preparations for the wedding were rushed. Now they were getting married in less than a month. Emily was set to receive private lessons with Sophie Uley, she had a lot of catching up to do. Rebecca, Rachel and Leah had been prepared their whole lives for this, she had not.

Meanwhile Sam was left to train, while the council decided on what to do to get Leah back. That had decreased the time between Sam and Emily, and they rarely were left to be alone. So when one night Sam came into her room, Emily was bit surprised. His face which had been twisted deep in concentration turned into one of pure adoration as soon as he laid eyes on her. He sat next to her pushing the hair that was covering her half scarred face away, and kissing her scars first and then her mouth.

"You're here" Emily whispered clutching his head into her chest. A sob escaped Sam's lips and it was inevitable. He was crying like a scared child in Emily's lap, who couldn't provide words of comfort for him, because she was letting silent tears run down her face as well.

"She's going to die"Sam croaked."They're going to die and it's all my fault"

"She's strong, they'll find her. I know it·" she tried to assure him. Leah had displayed a series of qualities of self defense during her outbursts . Emily hoped it would be enough to keep her and the baby safe "And you couldn't help it. She knew the imprinting tcould happen, if only she could've understood..."Sam raised his face to the level of hers and looked directly into Emily's eyes. The look was not one of adoration or bliss, it was piercing, tortured and searching. Searching for the feeling behind her words, searching for the assurance that Emily's heart was in sync with his. That all of this had not been for nothing, that in losing Leah, he had gained something more. That it was all worth it.

And so Emily gave him the only answer her heart and her brain could come up with. She closed the distance between them, and kissed him. It was the first time his lips were gracing hers with their touch. It was slow at first. The shape of his mouth fit hers perfectly. Every move the moist flesh did against her lips was the right one. The skin around her lips tingled in response to the contact. Sam probed her lips for entrance, and she gladly opened her mouth and slightly tilted her head to let him in. The fluid and delicate movements were followed by her own mouth, not fighting him, but caressing him, and working to achieve a harmonious pace. She tried hard to supress the moans that Sam's tongue was eliciting from her with each stroke but it was impossible. His actions brought a pool of heat not only to her blushing face, but between her legs as well. A strange pulsing and tingling she had never experienced made her reach for more physical contact. Any part of Sam that rubbed against her, brought her relief and hitched her breath.

He abandoned the insides of her mouth to kiss the countours of her mouth , her chin, her neck, sending sending little vibrations through her pulse point. The boiling high pressure in her body only raised the heat, making it unbearable for both to keep themselves clothed anymore. He delicately pushed her arms to the top of her head in the bed, as he worked his clothes and hers, kissing each new bit of skin that was revealed. Emily was too shy to look at Sam as he did it, instead she closed her eyes and tilted her head back trying to breathe evenly and concentrating on the wet trails his tongue marked down her 's hand pulling her into him granted a high pitched moan of pleasure from the shy girl's lips. Emily's arm found their way into Sam's neck accordingly, pulling him closer until there was no room left for air . It was only a light sheet of sweat between both skins, fusing them into one.

Sam was not forceful as he pushed his knee to part her legs. When his kneecap made contact with her core, he pushed it forward, at the same time feeling Emily pull from his hair. He abandoned her mouth, and pinned her arms with each of his hands against the bed, positioning himself on her entrance. And in one single movement he was pushing himself inside her tight walls trying to bury as much of his length as Emily's clenched skin could allow him. Emily bit her lips hard until it draw blood to drown the scream that had formed in her vocal cords. The pain was something she could handle as long, as she had Sam.

She would feel all the pain of the world for him.

Because it would've been blasphemous to think that something so perfect and that felt so right could be wrong. Somewhere in Emily's mind, she acknowledged this was the perfect answer to Sam's questioning eyes. Because maybe Sam wasn't worth losing Leah, or she wasn't reason enough for him to walk out of Leah's life. However the both of them together surpassed everything, it was fate and destiny, all in one. The supreme greatness of their consumption, was surely greater than one woman. It was greater than the three of them.

It was not imprinting but something greater than what he could've felt for Leah. It was true love. Soulmates.

And no one could fight against it, not even her, Leah.

* * *

Emily was not afraid of Rebecca Black. No not at all. She was terrified of her. The fear she held for Rebecca Black was not new, it was always there. Being witness to many of her tantrums and word bashing fits, Emily knew she was someone you didn't want to mess with. The girl was venomous, mean and best friend of her cousin. In the days previous to the imprinting the fact that she was the ultimate best friend of Leah, comforted Emily a little bit. Leah was nothing but caring to Emily. However now that Emily was the one of two main causes of Leah's disgrace, this fact only made her more dangerous to her eyes, and to Sam's. The comfort his hand on hers provided was little, because if it came up to it. She wasn't Sure Sam could protect her or shield her from Rebecca's attack. She was too controlled to resort to physical agression, it was beneath her. Her mouth would be enough to do her justice.

A little part of her knew she deserved whatever Rebecca would say. No one besides Leah and Jake had spoken ill of this whole mess. Even her uncle and her aunt had accepted the facts, no one blamed her, they didn't even blame Sam. That of course maybe had to do with the fact that neither of them knew that Leah was pregnant. That maybe could change their minds. But she couldn't muster the heart to tell them, and she had practically begged Sam not to tell them yet. The possibility of her happiness being short lived was one she refused to accept.

They kept walking in silence. Sam had explained her that they were meeting the others on the field, where they had lived during their werewolf training. She knew all the wolves were going to be there with them, along with their imprints except for her niece. Little Claire had been imprinted upon by Quil Ateara. It was an issue at first but after deep reasoning, and studying his mind. The other werewolves and the council understood how it worked. Emily for one was glad it had happened, because that almost ensured her niece's happiness and safety, and what more she could ask for.

Faint silouhettes came into view, and Emily couldn't identify each of them. But it was crowded. She could feel Sam tensing up.

"What's wrong?"

"The Cullens are here"Sam said through greeted teeth. "I don't know what Jacob..."Sam had to stop there. Because coming out of the shadows was the young man in question, flanked by Quil and Embry, and Rebecca to Embry's right.

"You're the last one to arrive"Jacob said solemnly.

"What's this??"The irritation was crystal clear in his voice "I thought this was about Leah, not you attempting to ovethrow me."Jacob's sarcastic snort followed Sam's taunting.

"This is about Leah, and if you and Emily follow us. We should adress the issue" Jacob said in a cold voice, his face a mask of control and serenity. Embry and Quill followed his lead, and Rebecca sneered at the couple before turning on her heal and following the trio. Emily clutched Sam's hand tigther and walked a step behind Sam.

When they were close enough, Emily was able to recognize the crowd. The dim light several lamps were giving reflected on the features of wolves, humans and vampires. To the left all the Cullen family was there except for the leader and his wife. Bella Swan was sitting with a small raven haired girl chatting animately. The bronze cullen hovering over her protectively. To the right Paul, Rachel, Jared and his imprint were standing, both men looking relieved Sam had arrived. The fact that they waited until Jacob sat on the ground didn't escape Emily's eyes, and judging from the slight vibrating of Sam's hand. He had noticed too. The sight of shaking still scared Emily, the accident was too recent. She knew it had been an accident but her body reacted on it's own accord trying to escape from his touch. Sam seemed to realize when he glanced at her frightened expression and in less than a secon the shaking stopped and he squeezed her hand.

"We are leaving again"Jacob started slowly after everyone had gathered around in a circle.

"We haven't met with the council" Sam spoke quicly interrupting "We can't all leave, we don't know where she is."

"I know where she is"Rebecca said interrupting Sam and glaring directly at him" And if you had a brain, you would too"

"Becca please"Jacob said gesturing with his hand for her to stop. "It's not a blind search, but of course not all of us are leaving"Emily felt a little bit of relief for that. However she was not sure Sam would relinquish the opportunity of bringing back Leah.

"Embry, Rebecca, Quil, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and me are leaving" Jacob said "The rest of you are staying"

"Are you the alpha now?"Sam asked riled up "Is this your way of letting me know, you've taken my pack"

"You will remain alpha of the pack. I told my father of my plans. Everything's been decided and discussed" Jacob said with a tone of finality. "Edward"

"My brothers and I want to help. I knew the state of mind in which Leah left. And it's not safe for her outhere"The bronze haired boy spoke" My sister, along with my parents and I will stay behind to grant extra protection to the tribe." Emily could see Jacob slightly wince as the vampire spoke.

"Do I even get to know how,when, and why, this was decided? And why was I not taken into account for it?"

"This matter is too personal for you. You can't be trusted to be or act objectively. You have proven that. When it comes to Leah you can't control youserlf" Jacob added "And so I extended my concern to my father, and we did what had to be done"

"I was with Leah for almost five years. You don't get to tell me a thing about her. I love her , what are you to her?"

"And how long did it take you to forget those years, a minute?"Jacob scoffed ignoring Sam's question.

"What do you care? Do you think you'll imprint on her? Is that why you're so keane on saving her"The voice dripped with sarcasm only hurt Emily. Deep within herself she hoped or wished he didn't care for Leah so much still. But the jealousy boiling within him was too prominent to ignore. "She will never give in, she loves me"

"I never said anything about imprinting, but it's possible."Jacob said a bit more seriously. "And I'm not taking any chances, if it has to happen it should.."

"What if she doesn't want it"countered Sam.

"You said it yourself it's not something you can control" Jacob said eyeing Emily and Sam. Emily did believe what Jacob was saying. Alld the werewolves except him, had imprinted. Why wouldn't he imprint, and on her who had the most stellar blood lineage after the was only logical.

"Sam I'm sure everything will work out"Jared said quietly walking up to him.

"I'm not staying. I'm going" Sam said determined ignoring everyone

"Hell no!!"Rebecca yelled getting up and walking towards Sam."You are the last person she wants to see, you and that bitch" Emily cowered down, fear rendering her motionless, and slow tears started descending down her marred face.

"Control your imprint Embry"Sam roared standing up "I will not allow her, upsetting Emily"

"I'm not a dog, you moron"Rebeca sneered before Embry could even utter a worrd "You two are the reason she was forced to leave in the first place. She's giving up her own life so you can be happy. You both knew the minute Harry found out she's pregnant Sam would've been good as death. Werewolf and alpha wouldn't have save you" Emily looked taken a back Rebecca could speak so freely of the pregnancy. It took her a moment to realize the they already knew, they shared minds after all, and a secret like that one was hard to keep obviously.

"Rachel"Embry said warningly grabbing her hand to keep her from walking any further.

"No, if you think I'm allowing you that, you're wrong. I'm not Leah, I don't love you. And if I have to drag her back here myself I don't care. So enjoy your time left" She turned on her heal and the circle broke. Rachel and Embry went after and the rest of them gathered in small groups again.

"You should've talked to me"Sam said when Jacob walked up to him

"I know"Jacob admitted "But it's better this way"

"I have to talkt to my father and the rest of the council"Sam sighed "Where is she?"

"La Push, at least that's where she's headed"Jacob said.

"Where she asked me to go"Emily heard Sam whisper. She placed her hand on her shoulder as a sign of support.

"How long will you be gone?"Emily asked

"Jasper thinks we might be back in a month, if things go alright"Jacob said "Emily I'm sorry about Becca"

"It's okay. I understand and she's right"Emily gave Jacob a small smile "Sam and I wil try to work things out before she comes back. We'll figure it out" Emily bid goodbye to Jacob and left her fiancee with him talking in hushed whispers. She figured there were things both men needed to discuss alone. She tried to busy herself listening to Kim talk about weddings, and dresses when the end of the conversation between Sam and Jake caught her attention.

"Are you in love with Leah" Sam asked fearfully. Jacob stared back at him for a moment before answering.

"No. I care for her but not in that way"Jacob answered "I have my own reasons for doing this"She noticed how he glanced at Edward and Bella who were talking a couple of feet away. "Sam, I promised her parents and Seth that I would bring her back. I intend to keep my promise" Emily couldn't bear to hear Sam's pleading voice so she pulled Kim out of hearing range.

She wanted Leah safe, she didn't want her to die. But now she wasn't so sure how badly she wanted her to come home.

* * *

"I am glad you told me"Sophie Uley said sitting next to Emily

"I know my suggestion was foolish"Emily said between sobs "But I don't know what we're going to do."

"It wasn't foolish my dear"Sophie said "Concealing Leah's pregnancy in her case would've been the best option. And we'll work something out. We can't let any harm come to you, Sam or the babies" Sophie said placing her hand on Emily's protuding belly. Emily shook her head."Quil said that Jacob was bringing her back, that they had waited because of her current state"

"This child needs protection"Sophie continued "My son doesn't need to preocuppy himself with this. I'll think of something. In the meantime, you need to take care of yourself, my grandchild and my least for now we know Leah and the baby are okay. It's a good thing she didn't come with them right away. We have time"

"Will the council forgive Sam?"

"We'll find a way for them to do so. But I need you to trust me Emily"she felt a shiver ran down her spine, when Sophie lifted her chin to force her too straight into her eyes

"I do"her trembled voice whispered. And even if she didn't, she had to now. It wasn't Sam and her anymore, but her own child's life was at stake too.

* * *

**a/N:finally, will try my best to update again at the end of the week. **


	6. Motivations

a/N: update. sorry it took me so long. i just had a hard time with writting this, and where exactly I am going with his hahaha I don't know. I have a general idea or sort of outline but there are so many things and details I haven't figured out.

* * *

**VI. Motivation**

Walking desserts, forests and jungles were something she had not been prepared of. Going through yellow, green and red, and watching the scene change before them as the days passed brought no kind of relief. She held to the hope that she knew her friend enough to know her train of thought. Still she couldn't escape the little voice in the back of her mind that plagued her dreams telling her, Leah was dead, and that their whole expedition was in vain.

When they finally made it to La Push, Rebecca had lost the count of the days they had been absent. Unlike her friend, she barely remembered the land where they were born. She had never liked humidity or cold. Damp weather and grey skies had been only a vague reminder of a past life. But now with the echoing thunders lightening the sky and the strong waves of wind freezing her skin, she feels at last relieved. They are here, and she's too.

Leah's barefoot walking on the beach, picking up rocks as she walks. Her senses probably entranced with the nature's tempestuous behavoir completely unaware of their presence. She control the impulse of running and yelling to her friend and give Jacob time and space, with the rest of them following as he walks towards her. His purpose and objective within arm's reach. The pace of his brother is slow but hard, Rebecca watches from the distant as his eyes light up when Leah looks up.

And then the look of deception is all over his features. Of course Rebecca can tell. His eyes seemed to drown after he looks at her. And his mouth which was about to curl up into a smile, loses the momentum, and settles into a thin trembling line that keeps the words he wants to shout locked inside. He only nods at her, and keeps walking passing her until he's almost a hundred feet away. Leah, unlike him doesn't look dissapointed but confused. Her eyes follow him, in deep concetration, until he's too far away to keep trail of him. She finally lets out a sigh and her hand reaches the small and barely noticeable bulge. Rebecca shakes her head and waits for her friend's acknowledgement.

"He's upset" Leah says turning her attention to her best friend. "He's upset, he wanted the imprint. What changed his mind?"How she's able to read him like an open book. Rebecca does not know. It's a sixth sense she posses and it works not only with her brother but with most of the people. Leah likes to call it intuition, but Rebecca who was witnessed it many times through the years, know it's more than that.

"Bella" Rebecca huffs. The white girl certainly did a number on his brother. But she's moved onto someone completely different now. Unlike her sister or Leah, she was never close to Isabella. And she truly believed she was doing her brother a favor by cutting herself off. In her opinion. Bella was too weak of mind, of body and apparently of heart too. Now she seems enraptured with the vampire in a way, she never was with her brother. Deep down Jacob knows it too, which is why she thinks he wanted to imprint.

"I see." Leah's face betrays no reaction. And Rebecca can't help feeling curious, but knows better than to ask. Leah will talk when she's ready, and she won't push her to it."Are you hungry?"

"Starving" Rebecca admits. Unlike the other ones, she can't hunt or eat raw. So Embry's been hunting for her, and she's been forced to eat burnt meat for their whole trip. The walk to the little hut is brief. And Rebecca is really marveled at what Leah has done with the place. It looks almost nice. A spell and the water is heated and they're drinking tea and eating scones.

"We can talk, they won't be back until is dark" She feels the need to say it, because she knows Leah won't show in how much pain she is to anyone else but her. It's always been like that, at least until Sam happened. And then her grief was too much to keep bottle inside and out for the world to see. She's partly right, because Rebecca can't see any of them being sympathetic to what Leah's going through. They are better out with the vampires are scouting the area trying to make sure it's safe, which it probably is since Leah's been stationed here for god knows how long, unprotected .

"Are you coming back?" She asks dropping the honey tone and maybe being a little harsher than what she intended. Anyone who knows her, can assure you heart warming tones are not in her capability.

"Isn't that why you came" Leah answers smartly not letting Rebecca get her riled up.

"Yes we did, my little brother promised your parents, his father, your brother and Sam he would get you back" Rebecca chuckles losing the anger and happy that her friend is doing takes a final sip of the cup, the tea is almost cold, and most of the scones are gone. She drums her finger on the little table waiting for her friend's reaction

"That'a a long list of people to dissappoint" Rebecca laughs along with her. She then proceeds to paint a colorful picture of everything she's missed, but careful enough to avoid the any Sam or Emily references. She knows Leah isn't dumb but the fat that she doesn't call her on the withdraw of informations, lets her know she's not ready to face Sam. So when small talk is done Rebecca sits a little bit straighter.

"No one's going to force you"Leah only raises her eyebrow at her which makes Rebecca laugh "Okay probably I would. But if you don't want to go back I understand. Embry and I can stay with you, and-"

"Where is this coming from?" Leah asks laughing "Have you mellowed already, please say you haven't. Because I was finally ready to be a complete and utter bitch like you. Don't tell me I'm going to be running this play all by myself"

"If you want to be a bitch, I'll be bitch with you" She jokes "And even if I'm offended that you have called me a softie, I'm going to let it slide for now."Her eyes travel quickly to the small bump and it makes Leah laugh even harder.

"It's just a baby Becca"Leah says this time more softly. "I won't break"

"Very well then" Rebecca stares at her seriously "You can either drag your ass back home, or I'll drag it for you" Her tone is completely serious "Or you'll stay here with us" Rebecca watches her friend ponder the words she just uttered impatiently, she wishes she could be more crude and slap some sense into her friend. But even she has restrains when it comes to yelling at pregnant women.

"Is there a choice where I get to stay by myself?" Leah asks as she pulls the shawl tighter around her shoulders.

"No"But it's not her who answers, it's her brother. He's wet from head to toe, the white peasant shirt completely soaked and clinging to his body, making the russet skin of his chest completely visible. Leah doesn't turn around and only huffs, she makes a point of giving Rebecca anincredulous look. She attempt to leave, Rebecca can only guess it's to avoid another lecture but Jake is there blocking her pathway in an instant.

"Sit"It's a command, even like humans they can feel the power of the alpha timbre.

"Jake" She tries to stop her brother, she knows he needs to be really careful with what he says. But when have siblings ever listened to their sisters.

"You can't stay, neither can Embry or any of us for that matter"Jacob recites as if it were a speech he has rehearsed "You have to get back. I have already figured out how to solve your problem-" But Leah's who's already flared up cuts him off

"Really? Enlighten me please Jacob" She demands "How are you going to solve _my problem_"

"I will marry you"

"What the hell Jake?" And it's Rebecca the one who protests first "Why would you do that? No offense Leah"

"None taken" Leah says. His brother has definitely lost it. She loves Leah . And she believes she would've been a wonderful sister in law, if they had ever fallen in love. And while she's the living proof that you can learn to love someone, she can't see either of them falling for the other, when their hearts are completely comitted to other people.

"I have my own reasons"He replies darkly looking out the little window on the cabin. Leah doesn't seem as unnerved as she would've expected her to be. Her friend is nothing but explosive and outspoken, and here she lies her anger completely subsided, and staring at her brother with an amused look.

"Leah?" She demands an explanation. She needs to knock some sense into her brother's head.

"I would never marry you" Leah is calmed and Rebecca feels relieved she thanks her friend silently watching as Leah leaves Jacob who only chuckles at Leah's negative response.

"Don't worry, she will" Rebecca feels the need to protest again but she's cure as to what the hell has gotten into his head.

"Jake"His demeanor is calm and there's some serenity in the way he looks into the horizon. Long lost is the boy, she used to seat, and before her stands a man. How could she miss her own brother's transformation. She doesn't know but she feel the pride surge within her when she realizes this is the leader of their trible, and no one can deny it.

"You have to know it's a crazy idea" She begins standing next to him, feeling small but so much wiser than her naive brother.

"Actually it's not"His brow relaxes and there's defeat and acceptance at the same time "Bella and I have no future, you said it, everyone said it. I've lost her. But I still love her, and I'll love her until the day I die. Leah won't ever let Sam go. I know. But who says we have to love each other in order to live together. This way, our father and hers will have what they wanted for so long, I'll step up and dedicate myself to our people. Leah will be safe, so will her baby. And even Sam and Emily can have their happy ending."

It makes sense to her ears. But the scenario that he talks about leaves her feeling cold. Because while she can understand what he's saying. Embry's proven her wrong. People can fall again, they can love twice, and love better. But Jake has resolved to hold onto Bella, and with the marriage he's forcing Leah to do the same. They're giving up their hearts willingly and that's something she fears they'll regret with time.

If they ever live long enough to notice.

* * *

With a shawl tightly wrapped around her shoulders, tittering like a blubbering fool, she sits watching the male part of the group. Her brother, her fiancee and Quil are out there with the two male vampires playing some kind of game. She's next to Leah whose dress is thinner than hers but unlike Rebecca, there's no change in her skin or her movements that indicates she's cold. The blonde beauty is sitting on her other side, and while Rebecca doesn't find her too annoying as her husband or their brother, Leah doesn't even try to be polite with her.

"How long have you and Emmett been together?"Rebecca asks being friendly. There's companionship between them, after traveling together for so many days as the only women in the group.

"Half a century almost"Leah snorts and leaves to take a walk. Rebecca sees her shake her head and grimace before fastening her pace. Leah's not comfortable with the vampire so she leaves, as she does whenever she can't handle something

"What's her problem?" Rosalie asks offended "I mean aside all that extra weight"There's a hint of joking, but Rebecca finds herself deep in though trying to answer her question. The problem is too simple yet at the same time it isn't. It's hard to define her problem, and she's not even sure it can be defined.

"She's unhappy,I'm afraid"The statement is so simple, Rebecca wishes she could elaborate on it. But what's there to add, it's the truth. And it's something that it seems no one will be able to change. Rosalie seems to understand the statement and doesn't comment on it. Rebecca watches interested when Jacob breaks from the group and follows Leah back to the cabin.

"As much as I despise your little human friend,my brother is enraptured with her" Rosalie states and for a moment Rebecca thinks she's talking about Leah.

"Bella?" She turns to face her now that the couple is out of sight. Rosalie nods.

"Your brother is being smart unlike mine. That girl isn't good news" Rebecca finds herself nodding in agreement. Bella Swan is bad news, too needy, too clingy, someone who just would've held Jacob back.

"I hope she finds what she's looking for in Edward. He seems agreeable a little bit presumptuous but..."

"He is. He's a very complex character. He's been alone for almost a century, living in a family where love is the unit. I can imagine how hard it must be to watch the bliss of all of us. And well in Bella he has found a challenge he never thought possible"

"Challenge?"

"He can't read her mind, she's inmune to his power and her blood sings to him in a way human blood has never sang to any of us" Rosalie admitted "He has learned to control his hunger and has transformed it some kind of passion and devotion I don't understand" Rebecca didn't either. Bella had inspired that same devotion on his brother. He had been almost willing to turn his back on his whole family and the tribe so he could be with her. Apparently Edward was willing to turn his back on who he was to be with her.

"Jacob was willing to step down to be with her" Rebecca adds. As if that would elaborate on Bella's personality and how she affects men."I fear Jacob won't find happiness after her"

"Probably. But from where I stand it seems your friend Leah is in a similar position. So maybe your brother is right, being together without actually being involved could be the solution to their problems"

"Loving others while being with each other?" Rebecca asked it sounded so simple, yet so crude.

"Do you think they could ever fall in love?"Rosalie scoffed, her tone implying she didn't find it possible. It seemed almost stupid to imagine such an outcome.

"No" Rebecca answered. And it made her sad they wouldn't fall in love. In an alternate universe, her brother and Leah would've made a formidable couple. But Sam and Bella had made sure that would never happen.

And for that, Rebecca was going to hate them if her brother and her friend couldn't.

* * *

"I hate to agree with him. I really do Lee. But what else could you do?"Rebecca is trying to do as much damage control as she can. Over the last three months, Jake has made no progress in persuading Leah to come back with him. Jacob has already sent Quil and Jasper back, with the spoken promise that the rest of them will be joining them shortly.

"I want to stay here"She whispers looking out in the starry sky. Rebecca nods trying to show she understands what she's saying.

"Call your brother" She says after a moment "I'll talk to him" She tries not to smile, she doesn't want to upset her friend anymore, but she knows Leah's going to give into his proposal. She almost runs down the hall knocking twice on the chamber he sleeps in. He comes out, he's still quivering, and Rebecca suspects he still angry with Leah, and he's dwelling on their last fight.

"Leah wants to talk you." Jacob looks surprised but nods opening the door wider and motioning Embry to come with him. Her fiancee was probably offering words of wisdom or comfort to his best friend. "Please behave, all of this is hard of her."

"And you think it's not hard for me"Jacob hisses, clenching his fist and tensing making his skins a shade darker.

"Jake"Embry tries to calm him down to no avail. He almost tumbles down her door, making Leah jump up the bed at his not at all smooth entrance. Embry and Rebecca follow but stay close to the door. Rebecca knows they can't leave them alone and kill each other. Their temper is too out of control, especially Leah's.

"What?"Jacob snaps when Leah's eyes examine his face. Her chest is heaving slowly, taking in deep breaths every now and then. Rebecca doesn't know how long they stare at each other.

"Fine" She yells breaking all eye contact and turning her back on him

"Fine what?" He says taking a step closer to where she is. No sign that his anger has gone away.

"I will marry you" She huffs out as if she were talking of an impending death. "I'll marry you under one condition." Leah's fists clench at her sides and after setting her shoulders back, she turns around to find herself face to face with her brother, who Rebecca can guess had the intention of making her turn around anyways.

"What?" He repeats challenging her.

"We stay" She doesn't want to see Sam, and that's logical. But she can't see Jake giving up so easily.

"No" He shakes his head "We can't stay"

"Then there's no nothing" It's all about the compromise. Surely they can agree on something.

"You could stay" Embry says and before Jake can protest and tell him to fuck off. Embry lifts his hand silencing. Leah looks up at him interested and then at Rebecca demanding an explanation. She just shrugs not knowing what he has on mind.

"At least until the baby is born. It will allow things to settle down here and out there. Travelling with her on that state is very dangerous. But you know you can stay here forever" Leah nods her head solemnly.

"Fine"It's all Jacob huffs before bolting out the room. Leah breaks into a big smile and mouth a thank you to Embry. Rebecca looks at him knowingly as he leaves and joins her friend.

"Are you completely sure?" She can't help but ask.

"Isn't what you wanted me to do?" There's a bitter smile decorating her face.

"I want you alive, and safe and close and happy" Rebecca lists.

"He has really mellowed you out" Leah laughs "And I will be all those things maybe, who knows." Her hand falls onto her stomach automatically as she rubs it softly."I will barely see your brother, I'll have my baby, and I'll have you"

"You're damn right. That baby will have the best kick ass aunt the world has known"

"Thank you Becca and thank Embry, he's a genius"

"That he is"

"When the time comes and my anger fades maybe I'll thank your brother too" Rebecca doesn't say nothing on Jake. Now that Leah has said yes, she believes there's a chance things could be good for them.

Because maybe Jake is right and they don't need love. Still she can't help crushing the little tinge of hope that's waken in her to watch her brother and her best friend find happiness in each other.

* * *

**a/N:will try to update soon, please review**


	7. Imitation

**a/N:update will be coming more often now that my other fic is finished. thanks for all the reviews, i thought nobody was going to after it took me like three months to update last time:S**

* * *

**VII. Imitations**

The mist and the fog added a sense of mystery to the place, like something was brewing behind its veils. Like there was a secret to unconver, something more to discover under the blue waters of the ocean. Regardless of the circumstances and all the problems surrounding Leah, in this land, in this beach, she had found solace. The feeling of coming home had filled her heart the first day she had stepped on it. And every morning before the sun rose, she would walk and admire the beauty of the place, searching for the familiar comfort its nature offered.

Numbing herself to the own pain of her heart and trying to drown into the magic the place gave her. Leah was carrying a life other than her own . The last proof she would ever get from Sam, to remind her that once upon a time he had loved her. Loved her more than everything, loved her like she still did. The imprint was absolute she knew it .Even if she had tried to ignore it. She had said it herself. She had set him free and as it turned out, he wasn't hers. He was meant to love Emily, and nothing could change that. The presence of the man at her side proved it.

She tried to laugh at how odd it felt, how awkward and strange it was to be next to him, now that she had finally accepted his offer. She was no longer angry at him. She was puzzled, couldn't wrap her mind around it.

"Are you going to talk or you just made me come here to see you bask in your own beauty?"Jacob asked tired of waiting for her to say something.

"You think I'm beautiful?"Leah laughed, and when she saw Jacob's slight blushing,she smirked. It was hard to see him as a younger boy than herself. With the change, he looked half a decade older than her, but a blush like the one spreading across his high cheekbones would immediately tell his age.

"Forget it. We need to talk" Leah said sitting a little bit straighter, turning ninety degrees to face him.

"You haven't changed your mind,have you?"He said following her movements and closing the distance between the two so they were completely facing each other.

"Leah please"It was Leah's turn to blush.

"Of course not" Leah assured him. The thought that she was going to marry him was embarrasing. It was not that he was ugly. He could be anything but that. Actually when he smiled like this, she could even say he was handsome. She hadn't really paid much attention to any other man than Sam. When you fall in love at such a young age, you only have eyes for your beloved.

"Jake"His short name was a sign of friendliness and Jake smiled at this. They were making progess "I don't know how we're going to do _this"_

_"_There are many things we haven't thought through. I mean you and me. We have to explain and I just..I just."Leah fumbled wit her words and Jacob started snickering at her lack of fluidity."We..I.."

"It's okay to be nervous"Jacob said patting her knee with his large palm. "But you need to calm down, because you're not making any sense" Leah slapped his hand away her demeanor quickly changing to anger.

"Well you aren't either"She retorts angrily "How are we supposed to explain our marriage and exactly how is it that we're going to get married and a baby so soon, nobody is going to believe us, it's going to look too suspicious. I don't think it's a good idea"

"I thought you said you were not changing your mind"Jacob snaps back, Leah can see their conversation is not going to go friendly way. And her body jerks away from his on instinct. His large frame is too imposing. She feels aggravated, so she stands, turning to walk away. Maybe she's not ready to face him. Her feet sink slightly in the wet sand, leaving footprints as she goes. Her dress getting soaked and stained with sand, but she does not care. He won't follow her. He never does.

"Leah!!"He calls twice and the second time, her ear senses he's closer. He's coming after her, and she's surprised and more angered at this. How dare he. Of course he'll catch up with her, if he was running he would be at her side already. But he's giving her time to stop. To compromise. Not that it's going to matter because she won't budge if he can't make any sense and he can't explain why should she embarras herself trying to.

"Leah come back here!"He yells to no avail.

"Leah, god damn it!"His hand is securing her elbow making her lose balance and almost fall, but his grip is tight enough to pull her back and steady her.

"Leah"His voice is pleading and soft. And she hates him even more because he's not supposed to be vunerable. It's then that she remembers, she's not the only who's hurting. At least she lost the love of her life because of something that was out of Sam's control. Something that Sam didn't choose for himself. Bella on the other hand left him because she fell in love with someone else. With someone who was not even human.

"I'm sorry Jake but I can't" Leah says honestly.

"Maybe the time has come for both of us to come clean. If we're doing this, we should be able to trust each other" At the same time he lets go of her, he extends his hand open, waiting for her to close her own around his. Leah hesitates if only for a couple of seconds, but then her arms is moving on its own accord connecting their hands. And it's until their palms touch, that she realizes she's never held his hand. He doesn't feel warm as Sam did, he feels normal. She knows her temperature elevated with the pregnancy so that might explain the feel. Her baby is what scares her the most, his or her fate and what will happen if Jake can't save them.

Leah is aware that Jacob's giving up so much for them. But he's no martyr he has his own reasons. And he's right if they're are even attempting to make this work, she has to know everything. No more speculating or guessing. And she is going to have to explain herself to him even if she doesn't want to. It's the only way for them.

Jacob's steps are steady and comfortable to follow. He leads them near to where they were sitting before her outburst and she takes a seat next to him. She isn't sure what he wants to know. But she starts speaking anyway.

"Sam and I were together for years"Her eyes focus on the crashing waves ahead of them. It's going to be long and she doesn't want to have to worry about his reactions, so she can tell him everything. It's easier to talk when you're not being judged.

"I loved him so much. I still do. Really deep inside of me I wish for him the best. I want him to have the very best. " A sad smile turns her lips up. Her hand pushes back her hair and her face settles into a pained look again. "But the moment you said he had imprinted. I knew I had lost him forever. I was not naive to think I could go against an imprint. I know how absolute they are. All the things I said that day were because I knew I had lost and I was desperate, I almost went crazy. I almost hurt Emily, and Sam almost hurt me because of it. I can't even begin to describe how painful was too see the anger directed at me. He was willing to hurt me. Me, the one he loved. Still the accident happened leaving Emily disfigured, and the guilt and the resentment was just too much for me. I couldn't be what stood between them and their happiness, because I don't think I could stand Sam looking at me like that again. Sam hating me was just too much.."

"He doesn't hate you"Jacob says. And she only shakes her head.

"I know he doesn't. But the imprint makes him hate me. Asking him to fight the imprint makes him hate me" She tries to shut down the sob that escapes at the end of her sentence. But she can't, the emotion leaks through a hurtful sob. She buries her face in her forearm, wiping away tears that have managed to escape her eyes.

"He know it's his fault"Jacob says a little bit harder "And I would've never let him hurt you"

"Thank you"Leah says in a small voice "I never got around to saying it. You saved me from him that day-"Her voice cuts off again because she can't keep her tears in check. She feels Jacob's arms tentatively reach for her and she leans into his touch. There's nothing in it, but comfort and feeling safe.

"I know we've never been close"Jacob whispers "But we've always been like family. We grew up together. You are the best friend of my sisters. You are her best friend" Leah knows exactly who her is. "You are like a sister. I promise I'll take care of you both." Leah leaned into his shoulder some more. This was the first time she talked about that night. It didn't feel wrong to open up to Jacob, after all he had been there. He had been part of all that. And maybe only he could understand her right now. He was right they were family, they had grown up together as a tight knit group, they cared to some extent about the other. They could work with that. They could trust each other as he had said.

"Bella dis she.."

"Bella is in love with the leech. You witnessed it Leah. I can't compete with him, when she has already made her choice. They're together now"

"You have to know why I came. I thought I was going to imprint"Jacob said wistfully "I wished it had happened, then this would've been easier"Leah doesn't say anything. She had thought of the imprint too, but she's glad it didn't. She loves Sam still. She doesn't want to forget.

"I can't stop loving her though"Jacob says almost following Leah's thought "And I can't seem to want to. You know how that is"

"I talked things with my dad before I left"Jacob says finally "I think most of them were hoping for the imprint and of course for your return."

"But you didn't imprint"

"They don't know that" Jacob says more clearly this time. "Only the leeches and Embry and Becca. That's why I sent Quil back. He can't keep a secret even if it were to save his life. But Embry I trust. And Rosalie will keep Emmett's mouth shut "

"You're on a name basis with the leeches?"Leah asks amused. She has come to sort of respect them. They've done many things for her and her family. They've helped Jake and the others, and they came here to help her.

"They're not so bad as you think, only the smell"Jacob chuckles "And since you're a human, you don't have to put up with it. I know you don't hate them as much anymore."

"No, but I have to seeing you and your sisters being friends with them was surprising. I guess they can't be that bad if they're here"

"No. At least not all of them" Silence falls over them. And Leah braves up to take his right hand between hers, making his eyes follow her and settle in her face.

"You want to fake the imprint?"Her voice quivers a little bit and she almost drops his hand, but then he puts his left over her keeping them in place. He nods solemnly.

"It's the only way"Jacob says seriously his voice unlike her, steady. He sounds completely sure. Leah looks up at him, there's a newly acquired hardness in his features. The slight signs of a broken man jump before her eyes. And she feels the need to cry. He's too young to lose hope. They're both too young to experience this kind of suffering. But she knows what faking the imprint would mean. The imprint it's the strongest biding their people have, and it allows them to bend and ignore traditions

"I will not force you" Jacob then adds. "If you don't want to. We can think of something else, but-"Leah interrupts him shaking her head.

"We'll try"Leah gives out a teary laugh "We have four months before the baby comes. Which makes me worry since I don't exactly know how he or she is going to come. I mean Rebecca didn't exactly pay attention during Sophie's lecture"

"We'll figure a way"He laughs a bit running his thumb over her palm "Well you and Rebecca will, maybe Rosalie could help"

"I don't think putting a vampire near a newborn and a bloody mess is a good idea Jake"Leah says gravely.

"Right. See. Smart. " He point at her. "You're smart, you'll figure out a way. And I'll help"Leah smiles at this and for the first time she feels content. They sit in silence, but in comfort. They don't talk much, both of them trying to get used to the other. And too lost int heir own thoughts. The scene hasn't changed, but something between them definitely has. Even if Leah can't put a finger on it.

* * *

Leah feels nervous as she waits for .

Rebecca insisted on braiding her and tucking it around her head like a crown, and she feels completely out of place. She has no idea why her friend insists on primping her, when she's only taking a walk with Jacob. But not even her can say no to Rebecca. And she doesn't mind much, but she knows Jacob will laugh at her.

Him and Leah are trying to spend more time together. Putting bricks to build their newly found trust. And aside all the temper issues she has, it's not something she hates. Most of the times she enjoys their walks, or meals together. But every now and then he'll find a way to drive her crazy. There's many things about Jacob that she's always known but that under his constant company, have magnified. To Leah, Jacob was always annoying Now that she's in the receiving end of his remarks and bragging, she has to fight the urge of snapping at him or laughing with him

Then there's the way he acts. He doesn't offer his arm for her to take, he simply takes her hand in his. He never offers assistance, he helps whenever he deems it necessary, even if she's protesting. Jacob doesn't ask if he can eat from her plate, he simply does. He doesn't ask her what she wants to do, he makes her do it. He never smiles, he always laughs. And he never compliments her, he's always calling her crazy, moody and a bitch. But Leah doesn't mind it. She likes it.

Nothing about him reminds her of Sam. And she tries to do the same for him. Leah unlike him is more rational. Her mind is in a constant overwork. Always thinking beforehand what she'll say, what she'll do. How hard her grip is, if her mouth is closed or slightly open when she sees him coming. Every single detail is processed. But he still finds ways to overcome her rational side.

His laughter booms before Leah can look at him properly. Her eyes fix on a glare as she sees him coming downstairs.

"Rebecca sure went a little over board with you hair." Jacob chuckles. He had the decency to cover his chest at least when they're together. Making him look more regal.

"Jealous that you hasn't grown yet?"Leah taunts him back falling into step as his finger thread with hers and they start walking.

"A little bit, I miss running my finger through it. A bad habit."Jacob admits

"If you were nicer I would let you use my hair"Leah throws playfully. She's not really serious but it's as close as flirting at they have gotten. They know all they will ever be is friends, but they can flirt every now and then, knowing there's no feelings behind it. Once they get back they'll have to put a display of genuine physical touching. So the most important thing is establishing their friendship.

"That's something to look forward to. Don't tease me woman, because I just might go ahead and help myself"He taunts back at her. Leah easily laughs him off and follows him until they've arrived the forest. The green makes Leah a little bit dizzy and it's hard to pay attention where they're going when there's no trail for them to follow. Her pregnancy doesn't slow her down, her reflexes are sharper, and she suspects it because of it.

"Rosalie and Emmett should be here somewhere"Jacob mutters.

"Are we meeting them?"Leah asks skeptically.

"Of course not. I was just saying."He lifts her effortlessly without warning until he's putting her safely over a blanket.

"A picnic?"

"Rebecca and Embry's ideas are not that brilliant"Jacob hand pulls a clip, and suddenly the braid is falling and Leah it screaming releasing his fingers, her hands going up in horror.

"You've done it" Leah yells. A rock magically zooms towards Jacob but he dodges laughing at Leah and her futile attempt as arranging her hair. He threads his finger over the semi done braid helping her.

"It looks better this way"Jacob adds more softly when her curls are falling freely over her face "I think"Her embarrasment is visible, under a subtle blush and she hides her face. A rock zooming out of nowhere and hitting Jacob on the forehead, leaving a bloody dent on his skisn "Damn it Leah what was that for"

"For my hair"She mumbles turning her back on him.

"It's just stupid hair"

"You're stupid"Angry tears start to gather in her eyes and she shakes her head furiously."I am not something for you to laugh at or play with- I'm not here for you to crack up and think of something else Jacob Black. I am not your distraction and I am certainly not putting up with you today"

"Walk away, go ahead"Jacob retorts back as angry "Let's _play _your way"

"I'm not playing"She snaps turning back to him. She can't let him have the last word "I'm trying"

"Don't exhaust yourself Leah"He spits out. His hand is not covering his forehead anymore and there's only a little scar.

"Uh uh don't even think about it"In a second he's next to her holding both wrists and being too close to make her lose focus. A trait he's discovered and that Leah regrets having. Somehow and for no apparent reason Jacob Black messes up her mind and her powers.

"Don't touch me"She grinds her teeth.

"Fine but sit and eat"Jacob demands taking his own place, and starting to unpack the carefully placed basket.

"And if you can allow yourself you insufferable ice queen, enjoy"There will be no more pleasantries exchanged for the day.

So Leah knows it's going be a long day.

* * *

**a/N: let me know what you guys think. i think from now on im going to alternate between leah's 3rd pov and jacob's.**

**And every now and then use other characters.**

**i HOPE THE CHAPTER DOESN'T SOUND OR READ DIFFERENT. AND I HOPE IT DOESN'T SEEM RUSHED OR OUT OF THE BLUE.**

**review, i promise i'll reply.**


End file.
